<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>“DAP” by Dogthemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887466">“DAP”</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogthemon/pseuds/Dogthemon'>Dogthemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abusive Relationships, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:55:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25887466</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogthemon/pseuds/Dogthemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What would happen if sir pentious and vox where to meet, after Val and voxs breakup? At a local repair shop, down the street of Vals. With Sir Pentious working to earn enough money to repair his home, after a invasion malfunctioned. And vox happening to vist every now and than.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sir Pentious/Vox (Hazbin Hotel), The Egg Bois/Sir Pentious, Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A snake with money problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my Frits fic, so if ya got any tips don’t be shy to share! This notes we’ll be warnings for what’s gonna go down. But anyways I hope you enjoy this and have fun!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yess with this newest attachment to my layser gun nothing we’ll stand in the way of my takeovers!” Sir Pentious let out a loud boisterous laugh. All he needed to do now is screw in one last bolt, And his newest and most powerful invention will be complete! Finally after two months in the making. No one will be able to mock him. After all he’s going to be the new ruler of this sinful wasteland.</p><p>“Whoa sir that’s a pretty neat looking attachment.” The egg from behind him unhelpfully pointed out. “Maybe this time I’ll get shoot with the laser gun!” The egg to his right cheered enthusiastically. “Sshut it you boiled chicken abortions! With this attachment I’ll be able to laser focus my laser gun on any foe who dares to cross my path! Hahahaa I’m brilliant even in my word play! I can even impress myself!” He said giving his hod a flip, While all his disappointing excuses of minions cheered and yelled in agreement. </p><p>Sir Pentious than opens a hatch, and takes one of said minions outside his magnificent and stylish air balloon. To set up a dummy in the empty field in front of them for target practice, much to the disappointments dispeaser. Sir Pentious than allowed himself to relax, as he let himself basked in the layers of relief that washed over him. for at last everyone would fear and tremble at the name Sir Pentious, Sinners will even throw themselves at him just to bask in his all powerful presence! He let out a wild and deranged laugh as he heard the mechanisms and gears start to turn in his ship. “Wow sir your so amazing, that you didn’t even need to screw in that last bolt. You were yelling adout being all important!” </p><p>The no good useless egg said with glee. And with that the all fulfilling relief turned into an almost nauseating dread. As sir penstious realized that the one bolt he ment to screw in, was laying forgotten in his coat pocket. he just forgot the last bolt. Oh Lucifer! He just forgot the bolt! He really Was adout to prove that he is the failure and wast of space everyone mocked him for. Panic took over him as he started shouting and yelling for the layser to be turned of, shut down, destroyed even! As his feels His hat start to tear up. But all the brainless eggs could do is yell back in confusion. </p><p>No! he will not have his failure put on display for everyone to laughed at! not again. He started rushing to the layser in a futile attempt to salvage the invention. But he was too late as the invention started sparking and malfunctioning. Than going quit with only his desperate pleads, mixed with the eggs now panicked shouts to be heard. As his two month long invention, became a colorful explosion.</p><p> Blinding and deafening him, as a spitting headache accompanied ringing.</p><p>Sir Pentious woke up to the loud sound of ringing. Slowly Blinking and rubbing out the white spots as well as dust in his eyes. He pushed himself up with some murmurs and overall pitiful whine. Only to see his home, inventions, and almost all his eggs in ruins.  With the almost blinding smell of Egg guts, metal, and smoke. Bringing tears he wouldn’t let fall to his eyes.</p><p> He could only stare and feel waves of dread wash over him, as his hat lets out a loud sob. “Uugg boss I don’t even have ears and their ringing. With the way my head feels I should be scrambled sir” the egg groaned, and processed to throw up what little and all guts it had. He could only watch in disgust, and glare at the only surviving egg. As he clumsy stood up all the way, with what little dignity he had.</p><p>He dusted himself off and stood there looking over his destroyed home, letting the dread and hopeless wash over him, waiting for his hat to calm down. And after a little while. He Started to put his great inventors mind to work on a game plan on how exactly is he going to get out of this mass. With all his money and possessions dust. And no one to help him other than the somehow still vomiting egg, options where limited.</p><p> “Oh. Yes! what an obvious answer. I the great Sir Pentious will probably be in high demand in the machinery field. Yes! With how classy I dress and my impeakable manners to go with my brilliant brain! No one would turn down such a deal- No! Blessings of a lifetime for the lowly sinner!” Sir pen let out one of his signature evil laughs. “Let’s go my minion, to get a high paying job!” He stated, not waiting for the egg as he started slithering off. ”Y-yes si-sir!” The egg shouts, clumsy running after him.</p><p>“You really think we want someone who can’t even take care of a girl, and some bombs? Is this some joke? I run a business not a center for the mentally disabled. Get lossed.” The ripped up teddy bear demon, with a styles suit and hat snarled. “ well your businesss couldn’t be saved even with my style, class, and amazing ideas! with such a Ill-mannered gentleman such as yourself!” Sir Pentious hissed, hod flaring. </p><p>Dose this teddy know who he’s talking to, the up and coming overlord Sir Pentious himself that’s who! And that girl owns more territory than this hazbin ever will! “Yeah, yeah, your giving me a headache. Now get outta here before someone drags your ass outta hear.” The teddy bear shot back, taking a shot of whiskey. “oh I’m happy to oblige!” Sir pen snarls back, flipping his hod. As his hat looks close to tears, for the third time today.</p><p>Gabbing his resumay and stomping out in the classiest way he knows, slithering. Muttering under his breath how it’s their lost, on his way out. And once outside has to see the only surviving chicken abortion “Boss did they take ya this time.” The stupid and sick looking egg asked excitedly. “Thiss business iss also not up to my code, and doesn’t deserve to even be graced with my presence.” sir pen mumbled. “Oh that’s the tenth one, are all them really not even suitable for you?” The egg questiond. If that egg wasn’t his only ally he would have squeezed its brains out. have someone blend it, and than watched them eat it with glee. “ yess sstop assking sstupid questionss!” </p><p>What can i do now? Sir Pentious pondered. With all the job offers that where sensible to his taste not being optional. What can He even do? Ugh It’s shamfull that all the jobs he wanted. Ended up being run by secret, dirty, maggots, spreading a type of plague! I’m ashamed I fell for the false advertising, when they themselves can’t even see a great business offer! </p><p>Ignorint businesses. Ungrateful eggs. Stupid whores. Dumb bomb girl. Worst era ever. Ridiculously astronomically stupid mistakes. Worst of all a god forsaken failure of an invent-.</p><p> “Your fired Get it! if I see you near my shop ever again I’ll have your assed whooped by Lucifer himself!” A womens voice yelled as a bruised, and burned demon rushed passed him from the corner. Sir Pentious looked around said Corner to see a small imp. With a long nose, long horns, and a dark blue business suit. She was fuming in front of a classic, and mondorized looking shop. She turned and looked straight at Sir Pentious. “hey you gonna do something or just stand there like one of those sex offender creeps?” She asked “umm what does the person you just fried do there?” Sir Pen questioned. </p><p>Maybe just maybe he’d strike lucky. “Oh that bastard was a mechanic, you know helped fix mechani-“</p><p>“I can do that!” Sir pen interjected excitedly. She looked at him confused, before smirking. </p><p>“Oh really, would you sign a contract confirming you can work well with machine parts? And I can do with you what I want if you lied. The pay usually depends on the customers here. And trust me we got a big hitter that tends to visit at least once a month, he tends to pay loads but ya gotta be able take a good shock, if ya say something wrong. I mean I wouldn’t have to look for a new worker too, so it could all work out if you agree.” Sir Pentious paused for a moment, to consider. </p><p>If he could somehow trick customers into paying loads he won’t need to work long. And he could be back in a new air balloon in no time. Although the “big hitter” sounds threatening, and making deals with demons is a tricky business. “Can I quit any time I want?” He asked. The imp shot him a curious look. “I mean ya, but you gotta help at least a thousand customers before hand.” Sir Pentious humed in agreement. I mean sure this was a little risky, and it sounds like he can be hurt easily on the job. But than again he doesn’t have many options here. And the shop does look like it’s at least some what up to his code. “I’ll agree. If you give me enough money to rent a hotel tonight.” The imp paused. But just shrugged and held out her hand. “So we got a deal?” After a moment of hesitation Sir Pentious shook her hand. “You got yourself a deal missy!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The big hitter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains violence, threats, and egg boi aduse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mister boss man you gotta wake up, or else we’ll be late for our first day on the job.” The much healthier looking egg said. But when only getting a groaned out mumble, from the still sleeping snake. Decided that he wanted to join the rest of egg brethren, and started happily jumping on the bed.

 Causing Sir Pentious to be startled awake, and instinctively lash out his minion. Lunching the egg at the wall with a crack, as Sir Pentious hissed at him. “You brainlesss wannabe baby chick! Don’t wake me up in ssuch a barbaric way! Your lucky I don’t have you killed for thiss!” </p><p>“Sorry boss, I just didn’t want to be late on our first day.” The fetus wheezed out. Sir Pentious stared back at the now unhealthy looking egg in confusion. Until a face of realization appeared. “Oh. My my I guess it’s time to show that imp how the great Sir Pentious! Lives up to him name of the most evil Inventor, known in all the nine circles of hell!” Sir Pentious shouted, letting out The best evil laugh he could manage, to make his point.</p><p>“Well obviously misters boss, no one could match you.” The minion stated. “Right you are my minion, now time to get ready for work!” Sir Pentious said with a massive grin. “And of course you can make it there in the next five minutes, knowing you And your big brain sir.” Sir Pentious pauses, as his grinning face turned into one of shock and panic. “What?! Why didn’t you ssay anything you horrible breakfast Item?!”</p><p>Not even listening to the eggs response. Sir Pentious frantically got dressed rushing out the door, leaving the egg behind. Slithering as fast as he could, Sir Pentious found himself in front of his new work place sweating and looking like an overall mass. So he paused to fix his poorly put on suit, as well as wiped himself down with a handkerchief. Than gracefully opened the door and entered the shop trying to give off an air of confidence. </p><p>“Well just on time, though I’d prefer if you’d come early next time saying as you smell like you just where pumping it at the gym. And where’s that weird little egg guy You had with ya?” The blue suit imp asked. looking up from the money in her hands, behind the front counter. “I usually would madam, but It just so happened i overslept this morning. And lost my minion in the rush to make it on time.”</p><p>The imp stared at him for a while, till rolling her eyes. “Well you know what they say you win some you lose some.” She Said chuckling to herself. “Well anyways let’s start with giving you a run down on how thing work around here. First off if you’re not tending to a consumer your still working, and should walk around and fix some stuff up you got it?” She stated while starting to walk towards him. </p><p>“Yess madam, what else is of great importance to know?” Sir Pentious question. “You’re lunch break is from 12:00pm to 12:30. And you can leave at 5. Which means you’ll be working 9 hours a day with sundays off.” She stated. While walking behind him to open the entrance door, and flip the closed sigh to open. </p><p>“Alright your work starts now, if you have anymore questions go ask a fellow employee. I’m off to my office.” And without even giving Sir Pentious a change to question it, darted off though the door behind the front Counter.</p><p> Well what now? Sir Pentious thought. Mmmm I guess now is of great of time as ever to become adapted to his new environment.<br/>
And with that thought in mind went on his own explanation. First stop where the shelf’s, stocked with different types of metals and equipment, some much nicer than others. From behind the shelf’s  he could see metal tables and slats, to make repairs on with toolbox’s to the side of each. After that there wasn’t much else, other than some weirdly placed get well soon cards for sale on the front Counter.</p><p>With how small this place is he’s surprised it even gets business. And that’s when it hit sir Pentious, he needs to sever at least a thousand customers, hows he gonna do that with no customers?! He started to monetarily panic, until he heard the front doors bell ring and a customer started walking in. 

Oh he was just over reacting. Sir Pentious start to slither his way over to the consumer, his panic turned into excitement. But when he was about to reach them a fellow employee swooped them up, and slipped him the middle finger before dashing off with them. “Oh I see how they want to play, but little do they know their dealing with the great Sir Pentious.” He mumbled under his breath. </p><p>And so started cleaning the shelf’s nearest to the front door. Than particle jumped at the next costumer startling them with a “how may I the great Sir Pentious hope you.” Sir Pentious shouted making sure the other employee could hear. “Umm I wanted to get a repair on something.” The customer replied. “Well that’s obvious missy” sir Pentious slightly hissed out.

 Only to get sucker punched in his stomach. Sir Pentious Wheezed as all the air was knocked out of him. “No one asked for you to talk you brain dead used banana condom! I’ll just go to a different fucking store!” She shouted, running out the store. As sir Pentious was trying to process what in the heavens just happened. </p><p>What did he say that was so bad? And more importantly What was wrong with that girl?! Hitting the great overlod in the making Sir Pentious the nerve some people had! Sir Pentious than brushed himself off, pleased to see no one saw him get punched. And once the next customer came in proceeded with a lot more caution. </p><p>As the day rushed by He had Successful helped five whole customers well somewhat full customers, but unfortunately couldn’t swindle too much money off them. He was just a little short of beginning able to get a new suit. Sir Pentious sighed and went to start putting away his tool box. Until he heard laughing And thinking that the laughing was directed at him like usual, turned to snap at them hod flaring. Until he saw who they where actually laughing at. </p><p>Vox the tv demon sat on one of the metal tables, with a broken screen barely being held together by tape. Vox grabbed his laughing fellow employee by the wrist as blue flashes of electricity started to shock and even burn the man. Ripping a blood curdling scream form him. As Vox just stared expression unmoving through his broken screen. And even when the man started begging and sobbing. Vox kept going until he had started shaking and vomiting blood as his eyes popped out. Only Than letting go and with a blood stain hand took out a notepad, and turned to sir Pentious. </p><p>Sir Pentious stunned and marveled by the display of power, could only stare in shock. His hands shaking realizing now that this was the big hitter that imp was talking about. Vox turned the notepad around to show what really had to be chicken scratch handwriting, that sir Pentious could barley make out. “Umm y-you need m-me to get a screen and speaker for you?” Sir Pentious question not entirely sure if he read the note correctly. As Vox looked relived and relaxed a bit nodding quickly. “Oh ok” sir Pentious said quickly slithering off To grab the requested items. </p><p>And just Before presenting himself back to Vox paused and stared at him for a moment as he looked upset? Upset! What dose he have to be upset adout? Mister oh I’m super powerful, rich, and have a close circle of friends. No his minds just playing tricks on him. But the real question was how he’s going to befriend vox, so he can use his powers and maybe Just help a little with how lonely it gets sometimes. But unfortunately before sir Pentious could figure that out, Vox truned his head towards him. </p><p>Giving him a confused look as he opened his mouth to let out a barely audible sentence. His voice changing volume, speed, tone and even sound throughout it. And after a momentary pause Sir Pentious let out a laugh. I mean come on now! An overlord with a busted face barely being held together by tape, and a barely audible voice! it’s just too pathetic!</p><p>But his belly laugh was cut short with a shout has he felt electricity brun through him. “Hey Ya Vox you might wanna stop before we don’t have any man to help you out with that screen.” Sir Pentious boss said from behind him, causing Vox to let go and head back to the medal table kicking his other victim on the way back. 

Leaving Sir Pentious with painfully burned wrist. Vox took out his notepad and started franicely written something. Only to than dramatically truned himself and the note around to show Sir Pentious. “After I take the screen and tape off, I’m gonna lay down and you’ll apply the new screen. If you try anything I’ll know though hacking the cameras and you’ll want to end up like the other guy. Got it.” </p><p>Sir Pentious gulped and nodded. Pleased with that response Vox slowly stared to remove his screen. As Sir Pentious walked over to him and started removing the new screen from its box. Once Vox removed his screen he gently laid down and grabbed the sides of the table tightly. Weather as a way to threaten Sir Pentious, out of fear, or even anxiety. Sir Pentious couldn’t And wouldn’t tell. As his mined filled with questions and theory’s when he just saw a black slat where Voxs face used to be. He started attaching the new screen and couldn’t help himself but to start questioning Vox on how he works. I mean dose he charge? Can he eat, and if so where dose it go? What else of him is machine? Is he organic at all? Is he water proved ? There was just so many possibles! </p><p>Vox didn’t say or do anything besides relax and loosen his grip on the table the more sir Pentious talked. No one ever really talked to him when getting a repair done before. It was nice. As sir Pentious finshed putting on the screen, glitches and pixels started appearing as the screen formed Voxs face. Vox quickly shot himself up, and started looking around the room wildly turning his head. He excitedly stood and wrote on his notepad before doing a spin and presenting the note asking. “How do I look?” In remarkably better hand writing.</p><p> But before Sir Pentious could reply his boss interrupted. “ya ya you look less shitty, now you gonna pay or what?” Vox only glared heatedly at the imp as he grabbed the speaker and made his way toward the door. As Sir Pentious heard his boss muttered. “oh god This showmen shit again. Why can’t he pay like any regular customer?” But as Vox was in font of the door sir Pentious spook up.</p><p> “Wait do you want me to help with the speaker? I mean it’s probable pretty hard to do by yourself.” Vox paused has his screens brightness Noticeable turned up, and he looked away for a moment as he started to write. “No. I’ve always done it by myself, would be weird with someone else. Thanks for the afford tho.” Vox than spins around grabbed a stack of chase form his pocket. spins back around throws the money to Sir Pentious boss, winks, throws open the door and walks out like he’s on the red carpet. As sir Pentious only watched in bewilderment and his boss mumbled curses, as she almost didn’t catch the cash.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Phone number</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Pentious after saying bye to Vox, must meet him again on a quest to get his number. And maybe learns a bit too much adout him and Val.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter contains implied abusive relationships, talks of burns, and more egg boy abuse</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious after recovering form the shock of watching Voxs display, couldn’t help but start to giggle and grin. I mean an overlord Just winked at him! This could mean they might be able hang out, or even be friends! But sadly That thought was cut short by his boss. “Umm you doing alright there? Did The shock mass ya up or something? Hello!” She shouted shake it him roughly. “Yess I’m fine madam! I was just thinking of me and that overlord being friends is all.” His boss stoped for a moment and started laughing uncontrollably. “Yo-you and h-him fi-friends! Oh my Lucifer this is too good!”</p><p> Sir Pentious felt blood rush to his face as he dropped his head a bit, and averted his eyes. “Ya! Well I’ll show you missy me and Vox will be such good friends, that we’ll be skipping down the road together by next week!” Sir Pentious snapped back after gathering his broken pride, sending hod flaring. “Oh ya, and how ya gonna do that without being able to contact the guy?” She stated after recovering  from her humorous attack. Sir Pentious paused in thought, she was right and it’s not like Vox will be coming back in tomorrow Or anytime soon. “I mean you could chase him down right now to get his number, or something if ya that desperate. And you know what here I’ll give you a work phone just so you could prove it!” She chuckled letting out an amused laugh. But Sir Pentious being the opportunistic inventor he was, grabbed the phone, slammed opened the front door and slithered out as fast as he could. Hearing his boss shouting from behind him.</p><p>Luckily Vox didn’t leave to long ago, and after a slithering as fast as he could for two minutes he saw Vox on the Sidewalk leaning on a building in the middle of a phone call. And as Sir Pentious was slowly slithering His way closer, felt something on tail. Sir Pentious quickly looking down to see one of the last things needed right now.</p><p> “Boss man! I got lost trying to follow you to work.” The tried looking egg said. “Sshut up you dead chick, I’m on important  businesss!” Sir Pentious whispered. “Oh sorry sir what kind of business?” The corpse asked curiously, starting to whisper aswell. “Business the likes of you could never understand you boi-“ </p><p>“No! you know I wasn’t trying to say that! Fucking rat!” Sir Pentious jumped, surprised at the fact Vox had already got the new speaker put in, as well at how he had just raised his voice. Whipping around to look at Vox. Sir Pentious now saw the dark circles under his eyes. As Vox with a frustrated look was glaring at the ground as if it where his mortal enemy. “Wow! It’s as if you didn’t have to punch me, over waking you up.” Vox replied sarcastically to whom ever he was on the phone with. Sir Pentious And his minion could only watch and listen stunned at what they were hearing. </p><p>Who in their right mind would punch an overlord?! And over sleep no less! Vox than truned his head to look up at the sky, as he let out a deep sigh. “Look Tino i just think I need sometime alone away right now. Maybe that’s what we need right now you know?” And as Vox was listening to this Tino fellow. He started slowly moving to grab each of his arms tight in a from of self hug. As he hunched in on himself turning, his gaze back to the ground with a defeated look.</p><p> And whispered a small response sir Pentious couldn’t hear. Ending the call and putting his phone away, Vox looked worn out and unsettled. But took a deep breath and shook himself off, as he started to walk forward. Sir Pentious only watched him walk away for a moment to process everything he just saw, lost in thought. Even the egg had stopped talking, stunned into silence. Sir Pentious stopped his thoughts short however after remembering what he come here to do. Quickly following Vox as his minion starting riding On his tail. “Wait Vox hold on! I need to have a word with you!” Sir Pentious shouted.</p><p> Vox quickly turned around only to see his mechanic from earlier. Vox tilted his head a little, as sir Pentious had reached him out of breath. “What did I not give you guys effort money or something?” Vox asked voice smaller than it should be. “What? No I’m here to give you the opportunity of a life time!” Sir Pentious shouted in between pants. “Oh really? And tell me what could you possibly give me that I don’t already have?” Vox asked Starting to gain back his original attitude. “Why the one and only sir Pentious friendships of course!” Sir Pentious stated excitedly, finally he had dreamed of this moment for so long and it’s actually happening!</p><p> “Umm who?” Vox questioned tilting his head in confusion. “Who?! You mean you don’t know me?” Vox just shook his head, looking even more confused. “You know the guy that had a fight with the two whores not too long ago.” Sir Pentious said. Hoping Vox would have at least heard of that. “Oh! I see it now, you where the guy that got owned by Vals favorite worker and his friend!” Vox saids a proud face of understanding appearing. Sir Pentious felt his shoulders sag at the description, but at least Vox actually knows him. “Sso how about we exchange phone numbers, I could get you discounts at the shop if you say yes.” Sir Pentious said looking at Vox expectantly. </p><p>Vox slightly turned his head side to side as if debating to with himself, before shrugging his shoulders and fully facing Sir Pentious. “You know what? Fuck it my life is already in shambles I’d be surprised and impressed, if this somehow made it worst. But I swear to all that is sinful if you spam my ass, you won’t get any vifi for at least the rest of your existence.” Vox stated. As he started taking his phone out. And that was when it hit Sir Pentious his phone was in his air craft. No, no, no! This was his one change to becoming friends with an overlord and he blow it think Sir Pentious, think!

</p>
<p> Oh yes! He can just use the work phone his boss give him. I mean she did tell him to get his phone number anyway so she can’t blame him too much. Sir Pentious took out the phone and as he was in the midst of to open it. “Bro that can’t be your phone that’s like at least two mobiles old! No fuck that if I’m texting you, your gonna at least seem like class. Cmon follow me where gonna get you an update baby! We don’t do old school here!” Vox demanded and cheered, starting to led the way. Sir Pentious watched as Vox started walking is this really happening? Did the the overlord Vox just basically ask him to hang out! Oh my Lucifer this is a dream came true! Ok now all he has to do is not be a loser, and fit in with Voxs charm. </p><p>With this in mind sir Pentious catches up with Vox, ready to show him how cool he was. “Sso a new phone huh. are we going to also cause mayhem, and chaos when out my bro dude.” Vox stopped and truned to look at sir Pentious with disgusted. “What, no. Fuck this might be a bad idea after all. Please don’t tell me your actual some kinda of loser. Because I literally just made up my mind to start texting you. Which doesn’t make use friends. just acquaintances you know.” Sir Pentious stared at Vox in confusion. “You want to give me your number, hung out, get me a phone, text me, and not be friends?” Vox just stared at him for a moment Before glaring. “Look you can either shut up and get my number or keep talking. I made this decision and I’m gonna go through with it, now let's keep going the store isn’t too fair away.” Vox stated.</p><p>So Sir Pentious and him walked in silence. As Vox kept looking back over at him, tipping his finger on his shoulder. Which was going faster the more the silence carried on. “You know your suit looks like you just fought a bright of wild cats, with rabies!” Vox snapped out of no where. “Oh! Umm, you could say I had bit of a fight.” Sir Pentious replies surprised that vox was talking to him after telling him to shut up. “Really? Was it with angle and that girl again?” Vox asked slowly ceasing his tapping, and looking at sir Pentious curiously. </p><p>“Yup! You should have seen their faces, at my sudden attack with my brand new laser invention!” Sir Pentious yelled. what’s a lie here and here to keep an overlord your friend. And when Sir Pentious looked back at Vox, saw what could only be put as stars in his eyes. And a huge grin “really?! Like a laser laser!? From like cartoons!” Vox asked excitedly, gesturing with his hands rapidly. Sir Pentious stunned by the child like enthusiasm, could only nod. “Dude you have to show me sometime! I just thought you paid the news for special effects!” Vox shouts. Looking at Sir Pentious like he just performed a magic trick.</p><p>“Well of course, I the great inventor Sir Pentious have many inventions! tons more than some puny laser!” Sir Pentious stated. Posing a little in his new found confidence. I mean come on he just impressed a overlord to the point of star eyes! even if he did sorta lie to do it. Vox somehow looked even more excited and entertained than before. “Are there any inspired by any shows or movies!?” He asked little lighting blots coming off him in his excitement. “Oh I’ve never thought adout basing an invention off of something like that.” Sir Pentious said going deep into thought I mean that might not be too bad of an idea.</p><p> But that thought was broken from that as quick as it came. As Vox grabbed his shoulders and turned sir Pentious to look directly at him, with a determined exasperation. “Now listen here, and listen well. We’re going to have a marathon of all the tech movies I know at my place some time. And we can write down all the ideas for inventions we have. you got it, this is now a business proposition for you.” Vox stated all his childish attitude gone, and replaced with the tone of a business man. </p><p>Is this really happening did the overlord vox just ask to hang out again sometime with him. “Yes! Of course absolutely! Um I mean ya sounds cool.” Sir Pentious said making sure he played it off cool. Vox let go of his shoulders to inside grab his wrist. To which Sir Pentious flinched and hissed. Causing Vox to look confused, Before a face of realization appeared. “Oh ya sorry adout that. I’ll pay you for some medical supplies with the phone for the burn.” Vox stated. “Oh yess that would be nice, I seemed to have forgotten about it earlier.” Sir Pentious said letting out an awkward laugh. </p><p>Vox and sir Pentious were quiet the rest of the walk to the shop. “Sweet looks like we’re here.”  Vox stated starting to head inside. And once the both of them where inside Vox immediately went over to the display causes, and started looking at the newest updated phone. “Ok so looks like they got two different ones this time! Dang that was fast maybe I should give the team a rise.” Vox mutter to himself, before turning to sir Pentious and showing off the display case with his hands. “So what do you think red or blue?” Vox said pointing to a blue and red phone. “Hmm the red one matches my style more.” Sir Pentious said nodding to himself. </p><p>Vox rised an eye brow looking sir Pentious up and down. “Alright sure what ever you say. Go get a case and than meet me at the cash register.” Vox stated turning back to the display case. Sir Pentious stared for a moment before heading off to get a case. Stopping to look at all of them. “Whoa sir where are we?” the useless minion said behind him. Startling Sir Pentious for the second time that day. “Getting a phone and hanging out with the overlord Vox. You where pleasantly quiet the whole time.” Sir Pentious said, curious as to what made the egg so quiet. “Oh thanks boss I Just got dizzy on the ride and didn’t want to throw up on ya.” The egg responded.</p><p> As Sir Pentious picked out a plan yellow case. “Yeah well don’t be to stupid if you do talk, or else you’ll be next to bacon on a plate!” Sir Pentious threatens “sir yes sir!” The egg shouts out. Sir Pentious started to make his way back to the cash register. Only to see Vox sitting on the counter, playing around with the new phone. “Oh that didn’t take you too long.” Vox said jumping form the counter and walking to sir Pentious to take the case from him and hand him the new red phone. </p><p>“There you go it’s all set up. My number is in there as well under Vox the boss.” Vox says turning around to the cashier who looks extremely annoyed as well as scared. To slam a stack of cash on the counter with a big thud, as he lets out little flash’s of blue lightning. And than proceeded to start walking out the door the same way he did back at sir Pentious work. With sir Pentious fellowing quickly  behind. “Do you always do that?” Sir Pentious asked. “Yup gets a lot of eyes on you, you know. Anyways it’s getting dark And we better hurry to get the stuff for your hand. I gotta meet Tino soon.” Vox says averting his eyes at the mention of this tino fellow.</p><p> “Don’t worry you should see boss in a rush!” The boiled fetus shouts from behind sir Pentious. Vox looked shocked and surprised as he walked around to look at Sir Pentious minion. “Umm what is that thing?” Vox asked going to grab the egg to pick him up to turn around. “Umm he’s my minion.” Sir Pentious said. “Minion don’t you mean pet or something, oh! You two have matching outfits!” Vox said poking at the minions suit and hat. “Haha that tickles tv man.” The egg said giggling. “yes, yes didn’t you say you were in a hurry for this Tino fellow.” Sir Pentious said wanting to get the attention off of his disappointment of an minion. </p><p>Voxs smile disappeared as he slowly lowers the egg back drown, and let out a little sigh. “Ya, your right wouldn’t want to offend him two nights in a row.” Vox says letting out a small chuckle. As sir Pentious got a weird feeling at Voxs reaction. Who even is this Tino or Val anyways? “The trip should take only a couple of minutes, so let’s head off.” Vox stated seeming disappointed at how little or maybe how much time it would take. </p><p>And as Vox said it took only two minutes of Sir Pentious having to hear his minion and vox talk about some movie called Lucifer. Before all of them were in front of a supermarket. “Alright sorry to disappoint but going to call up a limo and head on home. Don’t want Val getting to anxious that I'm gone” Vox said giving Sir Pentious some money. “I’ll Text ya adout the business later some time this week.” Vox saids pulling out his phone to text someone. “Um do you want me to wait here with you?” Sir Pentious asked </p><p>Voxs screen start turning it’s brightness up like at sir Pentious work. “That’s up to you man, I don’t mind either way.” Vox replies not looking at Sir Pentious. “Guess we’ll stay than!” And after a little while of mindless banter a limo pulls up. “Well looks like my ride.” Vox Said waving while walking to the door. “Well I’ll se-.”</p><p>But before Vox could could finish ranching the limo as well as finish his goodbye. The door to the care slammed open, almost hitting Vox. Making him jump “What the fu-!” But Vox was cut off yet again as the pimp overlord Valentino step out the car, and grabbed Vox By the hips and into a kiss. Glaring at Sir Pentious Smugly when vox melted into the kiss passionately. Only to than be yanked away from the kiss. “So want to tell me why when you said you’d meet see me home at 6:00, and your just now trying to get home at 6:10.” Valentino said Clearly irritated. “Oh~ you cant even be a little bit patient for tonight huh.” Vox said pulling Valentino against him more and looking up to poke at his right cheek, giving Val a little love shock. </p><p>But Voxs fun was cut short as Valentino lifted Vox up, and roughly threw him in the limo. “Hey what wa-!” Sir Pentious unable to hear the rest of Voxs shouts as Valentino got in the limo and slammed the door shut. The car speeding off. Leaving Sir Pentious And his minion once again stunned at what they saw.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Pentious and Vox meet up for the business offer. And are interrupted by two of the house residents.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️This chapter contains blood, violence, domestic abuse, and manipulation⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious walked in a dazed around the store. Lazily grabbing the medical supplies he needed, while listening to his minions endless chatter. In his dazed sir Pentious let questions, and thoughts run through his head. Are Vox and Valentino dating? If so why did vox look so unnerved calling his boyfriend? Wait dose that mean Valentino was the one who hit Vox? What are they going to do tonight? When well vox get back to him adout the business offer? </p><p>Oh Lucifer, what if Vox was just joking around and he just didn’t get it? What if the business offer is just some kind of set up to make fun of him? And even if this is all true, it’s just too good to be true. I mean getting a friend in general is a dream. But an all powerful overlord wanting to be his friend or as vox put it acquaintances, which more than likely means friends in cool talk. But w-</p><p>Sir Pentious was thrown out his own endless thoughts, When he felt his minion grab on his jacket and tug. “Sir boss man you’ve been mumbling to yourself, are you thinking of a new invention?” The worn out egg asked. Sir Pentious shook his head and rubs his eyes to shake himself into reality. “No, I was just a little lost in thought. Minion what do you think of Voxs business offer?” Sir Pentious asked, eyes locking with the floor as he crossed his arms.</p><p>“Oh well boss, I think any one who offers you business just knows how brilliant you are!” The minion happily replied. Sir Pentious stoped for a moment trying to understand what his minion just said. Looking at his minion and fixing jacket. As he felt relief wash over him. “Your right dear minion of mine! For I the great Sir Pentious will show that powerful overlord Vox, that my brain is just if not more powerful than him!” Sir Pentious said excitedly, now a little hop in his step. </p><p>Sir Pentious started to count the amount of money Vox had given him. Quickly adding up the amount of his supplies. Realizing that he has quite the bit of money left over. Now to impress someone he must fellow his favorite quote of this century. </p><p>“My minion we should as they say ‘dress to impress!’ To show our coolest through fashion!” Sir Pentious shouts, getting a few head turns and a yell back from his minion. He started to march to the clothing section. “Sir yes sir! But what kind of clothes should we get?” His minion asked. “Well we should get something ‘fire’ as some say.” Sir Pentious stated, proud in his knowledge of what is cool and hip nowadays.</p><p> “Oh, how about that jacket over there! The one with the flames.” The egg said, pointing to a black open jacket With red and yellow flames on the end of it. “Yess! That will work wonderfully! Good job my egg minion!” Sir Pentious says, a little proud of his minion actually being useful. “O-of coruse si- sir boss man!” The egg shouts tears coming to its eyes. </p><p>As Sir Pentious grabs the jacket, he see’s a yellow shirt with the phase of ‘cool kid’ in dark green bold letters. Grabbing it with the jacket, Sir Pentious was about to turn back to his minion before he paused looking at a headband that matches the flames of the jacket. </p><p>Sir Pentious remembered that Vox was pleased to see him and his minion match. And maybe just wanted to give the minion a little reward. Grabbed the headband he hid it in between the jacket and shirt. “Well minion lets hand out, patch my hand and take a well deserved nap.” Sir Pentious stated. Starting to head to the check out, whilst his minion stumbles behind him to check up. Face tear stained.</p><p>Once outside Sir Pentious put his bag of clothes down, to start fixing his burn. Which at this point was mostly healed, and just needed some ointment and to be banged up. Sir Pentious after putting all his supplies away, pulled the headband from his bag. “Minion I’d like to give you something. To umm, be more presentable to people.” </p><p>Sir Pentious stated to his minion. “Really!? Sir boss man thank you! I will treasure it!” The egg said, looking excited even with its teary face and worn out exasperation. Sir Pentious went over to his minion handing it the headband. “S-sir bos-boss m-m-man!” The egg cried tears dropping like waterfalls. Running up to grab what sir Pentious thought was the headband.</p><p>Only for the egg to jump up and grab sir Pentious into a hug, crying into his shoulder. Causing the egg to almost immediately pass out from exhaustion. Leaving Sir Pentious with his eyes blown wide as he stumbled a little while taking the egg from his shoulder. Almost dropping it, he let out a sigh as the egg ended up safe in his arm. </p><p>Sir Pentious ready to carry themselves back to their hotel. When Sir Pentious finally got to the hotel. He placed the bag and supplies on the desk, putting his minion on the bed. Sir Pentious took a short shower, and got dressed in night ware of his under shirt and undergarments. Going to bed with his only minion. </p><p>Sir Pentious woke up to the sound of a ding. He got up to see it was early in the morning with the sun shining though the window. Looking at the time squinting to see it read 7:00 a.m. Sir Pentious looked around the room, wondering what caused the ding.</p><p>The phone on the desk near the door dinged, vibrating harshly against the wood. Remembering Voxs business offer, Sir Pentious jumped out of bed to grab his phone checking his notifications. Seeing ‘Vox the boss’ has sent two unread messages. The first message reading.</p><p> “Hey Sir Snake, if you want to go for the business offer. (Which of course you do, I mean you get to talk to me.) I can pick you up after work today, and we can get thought about two movies, so you can work for about three hours today. We can get you home at like 8:00 p.m. on that too.” Sir Pentious sat there reading the first message over and over, thanking Lucifer that his hang out with Vox wasn’t a dream. Almost forgetting to read the next text. </p><p>“Oh ya, also do you need anything to write or type on? I’ll provide anything you need, as long as you actually do the work. Also the payed will be based on how much I like the final product.” Sir Pentious could barely breath as he read the texts. Oh my Lucifer this is actually happening! This is his chance! Pumped up and ready for the day Sir Pentious got dressed in his new clothes. Wrote a note tapping it to his minions head, about to walk out the door. </p><p>Before he remembered Vox had asked him a question. He jolted to grab his phone, texting Vox back. He texted out whole paragraph responds, only to deleted them and write them over multiple times. Before finalizing on, “Ya sounds cool my bro. I’d prefer scratch paper and pen.” Checking the time Sir Pentious saw that thirty minutes had passed Since he started typing.</p><p>What how did he take that long!? Guess there goes his plan of being twenty or so minutes early. Because no he will not run, and get all smelly in his new fashionable outfit. Sir Pentious walk was quiet and calming. Half way to work, his phone started rapidly vibrating and beeping. He clumsy pulls it out, only to see Vox had started to call him. Sir Pentious Jumping into action to hit the pick up button, accidentally ends up hitting the hung up button. Sir Pentious starts to shake a bit breathing heavily. Jolting with clumsy movements as he calls Vox back instantly. Vox picking up on the drop of a hat.</p><p> “Ok, first you want to be all old times with your paper shit! Than have the audacity, to hang up on me! I should have you hunted down, and killed! I can’t believe this! Oh and don’t even get me started on the fact you ignored my first few texts! Like hello I’m main priority here! Now you better have a good fucking exsuse for this crime!” Vox shouts through the phone. </p><p>Leaving Sir Pentious stunned, as he scrambles to explain himself. “Umm w-well you see the paper is so I can d-draw next to my written, to help visualize the ideals. I hung up as a accident, and kinda was l-lost in thought and wasn’t paying attention to my phone.” Sir Pentious responded nervously, fiddling with the end of his hod. </p><p>Sir Pentious was beginning to think that melting into the ground would be better than listening to the long silence, As he waited for Voxs response. “Oh ya that makes since would be hard to doodle on a screen next to your typing. Alright your off the hook this time! Also almost forgot to ask you want any snacks for the movies.” Vox said, “umm just popcorn and pop sounds good.” Sir Pentious quickly replied. “Ok see you later than.” Vox states hanging up on Him. </p><p>Sir Pentious sighed relaxing his tense muscles as he put his phone back in his jackets pocket, starting to walk again. Relaxed once more by the walks slightly cold winds. Finding himself wishing the walk was longer as he opens the door to work. Getting a snarky greeting by his boss. “Oh if isn’t mister phone theft, why don’t you sit down and tell me all adout how your now best pals with an overlord.”</p><p>She said, trying to contain her laugher with her hand. Sir Pentious frustrate from her now almost constant mocker, shot back. “Well missy I’ll have you know that not only did I successfully get his number! He also got me a new phone, clothes, and the supplies to fix my burn! But wait that’s not even the best part, after work today is going to pick me up so we can watch some movies!” Sir Pentious saids proudly Puffy his chest. As his boss looks stunned and a little unnerved.</p><p> “There’s no way you did that, where’s your prove!” She shouts walking towards him. Sir Pentious grabbed his new phone and pulls up his conversion with Vox. “Oh fuck you crazy bitch, you did it! Holy heaven. Wait business offer? ...Huh, oh! I see you two aren’t friends, that makes since the guy just wants business!” She said as if she creak the code to a case. Rereading the text her eyes widen, a huge grin slit her face.</p><p> “You know what let’s make a bet!” She said with a chuckle. “A bet about what madam.” Sir Pentious asked suspiciously with a hint of curious. “If you can become friends with vox, I’ll let you out of our contract. And I’ll even let you rob me for all I’m worth. But if you fail before helping one thousand costumers, You have to work here for free for the rest of your afterlife.” </p><p>Sir Pentious considered the idea, this would be the fastest way to get his home back and start his take over of hell once more. There’s also the fact that him and vox where basically already best friends, so really there’s no harm in doing this. “I’ll except this bet missy.” Sir Pentious stated, fixing his posture, and giving his hod a flip.</p><p> “Alright this will be interesting. Now get to work!” She yelled turning the front sign to open. Sir Pentious day went by in a daze, with him helping a total of only three customers, much to his boss’s irritation. The clock hitting 5:00 p.m. before he knew it. And with the strike of the clock, was the burst of the front door. “Hello, I’m here to pick up a snack man.” A demon in a black suit stated.</p><p> “Huh. Oh! that would be me!” Sir Pentious shouted, excitedly slithering up to the man. The demon gives him a one over, a look of disgust crossing his face. He muttered something, before turning and gesturing for Sir Pentious to fellow the him to the limo. Opening the door and closing it behind Sir Pentious. Leaving Sir Pentious alone with his thoughts.</p><p> So this is what it feels like to be an overlord, I could get used to it. Sir Pentious thought looking around the spacious and styled car, making sure to thoroughly know every aspect of it. I mean he’ll have to get one like this himself, when he’s an overlord. his observations were cut short however as Sir Pentious felt the car stop. Sir Pentious hurriedly straighten his clothes calculatingly, making sure there was not a spec of dust or grime.</p><p>Sir Pentious with all the grace he could steps out the limo to look at Voxs home. That unsurprisingly was a huge mansion, painted gray with assets of black, blue, and red. Located next to the pron studio. Sir Pentious mustard up all his smug and confidence, to give off the I’m cool vibe. All the while the demon in black looks at him in disguise, he lends sir Pentious to a living room with a huge flat screen tv and a cozy looking couch.</p><p>“Boss the guest has arrived.” The demon states promptly running out afterward. “Oh sweet!” Vox saids, on the couch. Sir Pentious only being able to see the back of his screen. Sir Pentious started to walk towards Vox and once he gets to the side of the cough he gets a good look at Vox. Wearing a Hawaiian shirt with a flowers print and some plain plants, typing With quick effectively on a laptop. Not even taking his eyes off the screen as Sir Pentious approached. Sir Pentious than noticed the coffee table with a neatly place blow of popcorn, glasses of pop, scratch paper and a pen.</p><p> “Well dont just stand there, sit down. I’ll put the movie on in a minute.” Vox stated with one last click as he closed the lab top, starting to stand up. Stopping as he looked at sir Pentious. “What in the fuck are you wearing.” Vox asked with blown eyes, his brows raised. “Why I’m wear the fashion and style of a ‘cool vide’”. Sir Pentious stated, proud as he showed off his outfit. Vox looked away, straightening his mouth. going to the tv to put on the movie’s While muddier. “Do for the lightsaber. Lucifer I may not have the best taste in fashion but at least I don’t look like that.” Under his breath.</p><p> “Ok so the first movie we’re gonna watch is Star Wars. Cause if you can make a laser and a ship, you should be able to make a laghtsaber and space ship right?” Vox asks grinning, making sure to only look at sir Pentious face. “Umm laghtsaber? What is that ridiculous Contraption, your talking about?” Sir Pentious asked, eyebrows furrowing tilting his hand a bit. </p><p>Vox looked at him as if Sir Pentious had just stabbed a newborn. “You-you’ve never seen Star Wars! For the love of Lucifer where have you been! No, you know what where watching every Star Wars movie! That way you can make every color of lightsaber, and get the whoosh sound perfect!” Vox per claims, rushing to sit back down patting the sit next to him.</p><p>Sir Pentious stared at Vox for a moment before smiling wide. “That sounds wondrous my bro.”  Sir Pentious said sincerely. Voxs eyes widened, Screen brightening for a second before looking at sir Pentious, then at the ground. “We’re just business parters. Like I said this doesn’t make us friends or ‘bro’ like you’ve been saying.” Vox saids firmly, still looking at the ground.</p><p> “Oh well who are your bro’s than?” Maybe if he took after Voxs bro’s more, he could be one Voxs  friends. “Well I concerder my boyfriend Val, velvet as weird as she can be, and vark to be more of family then friends.” Vox saids fondness leaking in his tone. Sir Pentious hummed looking away from Vox, to squint at the ground clenching and unclenching his hands. At his new found feeling of jealousy.</p><p>Taking a deep breath before grabbing the paper and pen, starting to labeling the frist page “light saber” ready to study the frist movie. “Well looks like someone’s ready to get this over with. Don’t get too tense on me alright.” Vox said, as the frist movie started playing. chuckling as Sir Pentious only gave him a firm nod. </p><p>Sir Pentious after going through two of the movies, already had gone though adout five of his given Paper’s. Each cluttered with drawings and notes adout the lightsabers design, and effects on objects. Sir Pentious now having seen more than enough, and prepared to build the invention. Truns to Vox ready to discuss the materials, and space needed for the project.</p><p>Stopping himself as he saw the same star gazed excitement from yesterday. As Vox watched one of the space ship fights. Without Vox questioning him this time, Sir Pentious was able to really look at Voxs childish expression. Finding himself amazed that this man was an all powerful overlord, feared by all of hell. Getting excited over a silly movie, by such a extent. </p><p>Vox starting bouncing up and down a little as he looked at sir Pentious notes. “Oh my Lucifer! These actually looks like they could work! Dude alastor will never be able to ignore me once i jump out at him with this!” Vox shouts, grabbing sir Pentious notes. Vox looked at Sir Pentious little bolts of lighting shooting out him. “We should work on this right now! We can work in m-“ </p><p>“Ewww nerd Alert, what is this loser doing here dad?!” A girl with wild twin tails, who looks like a clown. shouts behind them. Causeing vox and sir Pentious to jump. Vox grabbing a plow tearing it, making stuffing bleed out. Relaxing as he saw who it was. “Oh nice to see you too velvet.” Vox saids slumping a little, shooting her a glare. Before pointing at Sir Pentious. “This is my new business partner.” Sir Pentious stiffly waves at velvet.</p><p> She looked Sir Pentious up and down, scrunching up her nose. Quickly turning back to Vox. “Soo you gonna get me a new pet now!” Velvet yells jumping over the couch and onto Vox. Taking Vox down into the couch with a grunt. “What no! Why would I do that? How dose me getting a new business partner relate to this?” Vox shouts glaring at velvet, all former excitement wiped away.</p><p> “Oh well you know, wouldn’t it be odd to Val if I told him you brought a guy over and started looking at him all stary eyed.” Velvet said, poking vox where his nose would be. Causing Vox to push himself further into the sofa. Before his frown and glare deepened, rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Frist off Val is more than likely fucking with angle right now, and he brings people home all the time for work. Second off I thought you liked us as your dads or something.” Vox stated grabbing velvets arm, pushing her off him while pushing himself up. “Ow come on I just want a pet! Your the worst dad ever! I wish I was never part of this family!” Velvet yells pushing Vox hard onto the floor, as she ran out the room. Sir Pentious contains his laugh at seeing an overlord being pushed around. And rushes to him, holding out his hand. “Are you ok, do you need any help?”</p><p>Vox looked up at sir Pentious stunned, screen truning up to the brightest sir Pentious has ever seen. Vox clenched his hands and turned to look away. “No! I’m a overlord I can handle a little push, I don’t need help from any powerless sinner.” Vox sneered hoping back up, dusting himself off. Screen still bright. Sir Pentious curls back a bit, holding back his hand and looking down. “right sorry of crouse a powerful overlord doesn’t need help.” Sir Pentious said softly, mimicking Voxs glare at the floor.</p><p>Leaving the two sinners in silence. Vox grabbed the now crumbled notes, filling the silence as he started to try and smooth them out on the table. Getting two pages smoothed out, half way though the third. When the sound of a door slamming made them both jump, causing vox to rip the third note. Vox takes a sharp deep breath, groaning loudly. “Oh for the love of fucken hell! I’m going to kill whoever is shaming doors at nine Fucking a clock at night!” Vox growled out, pausing a minute. </p><p>“Shit it’s nine damnit! Sorry I kept you longer than needed, I’ll have som-“ Vox stops as they both hear stomping coming towards them. Vox rising a brow, walking to the room entrance to see who was there. Gesturing Sir Pentious to come with him, as his started walking out the entrance. Sir Pentious hat starting to shake and sniffle as the stomps got louder. Before they saw the Valentino fellow from the other day. Who snaps his head at them when they enter the hallway, rushing towards them.</p><p> “Vox! Mind telling why the fuck you have a guy over, when I was out on business!“ Valentino shouts. Vox rises his hands in front of himself, leaning back a bit as if Valentino was a wild animal. as sir Pentious finches, and freezes. Vox than leans over to sir Pentious and whispers “geez someone is not in a good mood huh.” Smiling with a chuckle. </p><p>Vox relaxes putting his hands on his hips grinning largely. “Well babe it looks like we where both being productive business man! I just had snake guy over to take some notes on designs for some inventions, I wanted.” Vox said, waving Sir Pentious off and walking to Valentino. Only to stop in front of him, looking up at him straight in the eyes. “What don’t tell me your jealous!”</p><p> Vox said cheekily, rapping his arms around Valentino’s neck and smiling up at him. Sir Pentious could only watch as Valentino grabbed Voxs arms roughly. Ripping them from his shoulders as Vox blinked brows furrowed at Valentino, squinting a bit when Valentino didn’t let go of his arms. Vox tried to pull his arms out of Valentinos grasp, only for Valentino to dig his claws into Voxs arms slicing Voxs arms open on his next hasty pull. </p><p>Sir Pentious stood frozen in a state of terror, and could only start to shake. Seeing blue blood dipping to the ground, the wires that should have stayed hidden under Voxs skin. And the messy paper tear looking layers of metal uneven slashes, caused by Valentino’s claws. “Whoa! Val don’t want to harm the merchandise there right?” Vox asked, quickly looking around at anything but Sir Pentious and Valentino. Voxs was answered by Valentino stepping forward, Vox slowly mimicking the step backwards.</p><p>The pattern continuing, until Voxs back hit the wall. Once vox hit the wall, Valentino dug his claws even deeper into Voxs arms. Causing Vox to violently flinch and hit his hand on the wall. The flinch moving Valentino’s claws to cut a wire. Adding twice the amount of blue blood to the ground As well a little on the wall.</p><p>Valentino pulls Vox off the wall, roughly slamming him back on. causing Vox to hit his head again against the wall. This time his screen breaking in the conner. Voxs face turning into an error sign for a minute, giving off nothing but a eerie static sound. Before it going back to Voxs normal face, his eyes now having dark bags, as he gives Valentino a slight glare. Valentino leans next to Voxs side to whisper something sir Pentious couldn’t hear. Starting to play with the wires in Voxs arms.</p><p>This combined with what Valentino whispered caused Vox to freeze, turning his gaze to the ground. Valentino let’s go of Vox slowly releasing his claws from the wires. Valentino looks over vox with a new found passion and lust. Starting to rub soothing circles near Voxs new cuts and slashes, even kisses around them. Earning a small smile, and weak laugh form Vox ones that don’t reach his tired eyes and broken face.</p><p> “Dang Voxxy I always forget just how much better you look a little rough up. Got me all hot and bothered.” Valentino laughs, walking back a little from Vox to look him up and down. While vox just rolls his eyes. Small smile leaving his face as he started staring at the floor, flinching slightly as he moved to hold onto his now damaged arms. </p><p>Sir Pentious was still frozen in place fear and confusion over taking for him. If Valentino did that to an overlord, what is he going to do with him. Valentino looked over at Sir Pentious who now was unconditional snaking, starting to walk towards him. Grabbing Sir Pentious by his bandage. Valentino lifting up one of his other hands, clearly getting ready to beat Sir Pentious. Sir Pentious Hod was curled around his face, his hat starting to sob and shaking more. His free arm Shakily blocking his face ready for the beat down.</p><p> “Val.” Valentino truned around to look back at Vox holding his arms and looking at Val with a small smile, leaning on the wall with peacefully shut eyes. “Let’s just go yo bed and rest up ok. He’s not worth the energy” Vox said softly. “Mmm your right babe, he’s not worth it. We should just rest up for tomorrow.” Valentino said, letting go of Sir Pentious. Vox giving Valentino a little bigger of a smiling as he nodded. “There’ll be a car waiting for you out front you have a minute to leave.” Valentino states glaring hatefully at sir Pentious, as he picks up Vox bridal style. leaving Sir Pentious in the hallway with blood painting the floor, and dripping on the wall.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Aftermath</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aftermath of last chapter. Egg boy’s first day of work</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️This chapter contains panic attacks, implies abuse, implies sexy times, and egg boy abuse.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious found himself rushing to get out of the house. Slithering through the halls, imagines and flashes of the days events displaying it’s self on the long what seemed ever lasting hallways. Left and right becoming loops and spins with wall splattered by blue blood, carpet covered floors changing from bright star Patterns to violent red hearts.</p><p> Sir Pentious closed his teary eyes, feeling his head spinning and aching. His hat overflowing with sods. His breath becoming erratic and heavy as he kept rushing to get out. His trembling almost causing him to fall.</p><p>His body burned wanting to buckle with each agonizing second. Sir Pentious let tears run down his face seeing the blurry and warped front entrance. He pulled all his burning and trembling muscles together, picking up speed to reach the doors. His heavy and erratic breathing mixing with chocked sods, Sir Pentious threw the doors open.</p><p> His headache and blurry vision becoming stronger, Sir Pentious stumbles out the doors, falling on his hands as he vomits and dry heaves on the ground. Shaking as he sod’s, feeling his throat lock up as his breath shortened. More sobs ripping through him when he felt the overwhelming need to breath. Sir Pentious shaking hands grabbed his hat and hod roughly, dropping himself down Sir Pentious now laid curled up next to his own throw up. He lays there in front of the doors, shaking throw up on his new shirt, mouth, and chin. desperately trying to breath.</p><p>Sir Pentious found his breath again, hearing the faint sound of a door closing. Now feeling a aching bruise in his side. Sir Pentious than resisters the soft feeling of cushions, and a smooth bumming moment. He uncurled himself slowly releasing his death grin from his hat and hod. His breathing becoming even and shallow. Taking deep inhales and exhales, shaking Sir Pentious looked around the inside of a car?</p><p> Sir Pentious started to remember that these soft cousins and little details of the car, are the same of the limo from earlier that day. Sir Pentious patted himself down on his arms, tail, chest, and face. He let out a shaky giggle, a face slitting grin consuming his face. Sir Pentious slumped himself on the window and his sit. He looked out at the pasting buildings eyes glistening in his reflection, fat tears rolling into his grin. </p><p>Sir Pentious didn’t move as the car stopped, to tired to even consider the idea. Even when the door was pulled open, Sir Pentious just let himself fall out of the car and caught by someone. That someone mumbling as they lifted Sir Pentious up, and slapped him hard in the face. The stinging waking Sir Pentious up enough to look at the demon with the black suit from earlier. </p><p>“Look, I don’t have time for any more of your shit! I swear if my boss hadn’t said to treat you with respect, I would have left you in your own vomit! Your not a guess anymore, and you can carry yourself back to your own room! Now fuck off!” The demon yelled, pushing Sir Pentious. Slamming the car door and driving away.</p><p> Sir Pentious not even caring to dust himself off, slowly started the walk to his room. Each slither taking a agonizing amount of strength. Sir Pentious couldn’t even bring himself to tell off his neighbors who where laughing and pointing at him. Making it to the door was one of the days many surprises for Sir Pentious. As he lazily and slowly unlocked it having to retry multiple times, his eyes trying to stay shut with each slow blink. Sir Pentious used everything in him to push open his door.</p><p> “Mister boss man your back!” His egg shouted running to him, jumping up and down excitedly. Sir Pentious only responded with a grunt, falling down to the ground and passing out. </p><p>Sir Pentious drifted into consciousness refusing to open his eyes, letting himself sink into his drowsiness. Nuzzling into warm Blankets and pellows. “Boss man, your going to need to wake up soon.” His minion said gently, softly nudging him.</p><p> Sir Pentious grunted, turning away from his minion. Only for said minion to continue its pestering, starting to whine and grabbing the blankets off of Sir Pentious. Sir Pentious growled at his minion opening his eyes to glare at the egg. Groaning as his minion just smiled brightly at him. Sir Pentious sat up stretching his arms and tail, stopping when being hit with the putrid smell and taste of vomit.</p><p> Last nights events rushing back, Sir Pentious wipes his mouth only to see his hand come back clean. looking back at his minion eyes wide, before giving the smiling egg a small smile of his own. “Thank you minion, you’ve been umm a great alarm clock for me!” Sir Pentious shouts sincerity leaking into his voice, smile widening a bit. “Ye-yes Of cour-course sir!” The egg shouts, smile almost spilting it in half with fat tears coming to its eyes. </p><p>Sir Pentious looked over his minion out the window. Rubbing his arms trying to smooth out the tingly feeling under his skin. He’s just pathetic isn’t he. How’s he going to be an overlord when he can’t even watch some fight? How could he let himself freak out so bad to the point of throwing up? Vox could take his arms being ripped up and slammed around, when he can’t even take almost being punched! For Lucifer sake he couldn’t even talk! All he did was shake and cry! Vox was getting hurt and wasn’t even shaking! </p><p>Sir Pentious started shaking lightly, rubbing his arms harder tears pricking his eyes. I mean it’s makes since why he’s such a loser, a failure of a per- </p><p>Sir Pentious stoped as he felt a small hand grab his, lightly tugging it off his rubbed raw arms.“Sir please stop! Your gonna hurt yourself boss!” Sir Pentious looked down to see his minion now next to him on the bed crying, holding his hand. Sir Pentious releases his other hand from his arm, going and wiping his minions eyes. Giving the egg a big smile some as some of his tears leaked from his eyes.</p><p> “Apologizes my minion, I was just a little too deep in thought again.” Sir Pentious said laughing a little. Wiping his own face and giving his minions hand small squeeze before letting go and standing up. “Well I guess we should get ready for work. Go make yourself presentable minion! I’ll be washing myself up!” Sir Pentious orders taking a suit into the bathroom. Hearing a ‘sir yes sir’ with rushed footsteps outside the door. Making him chuckle and smile a little.</p><p> Sir Pentious took a quick shower and dressed neatly in his suit wondering how it got so clean. That question soon being forgotten though. As Sir Pentious opens the bathroom door to see his egg with its headband on, placed right above its eyes. The design cashing terribly with its hat and suit. “Alright sir ready to go! We have about thrifty minits to get to work.” His egg stated, hoping part running to open the rooms door.</p><p> “Yes minion lets start our walk! And show those lowly sinners just how great the great Sir Pentious is!” Sir Pentious shouts, marching out the door with his minion by his side. </p><p>Sir Pentious usually peaceful and quiet walk is now replaced with his minions endless chatter. Sir Pentious choosing to give his opinion here and there, mostly just enjoying the break in his endless thoughts. Feeling the walk was too short yet again, as his minion rushed to their works door slamming it open. “Hello we are here for work!” His minion shouts looking around the store.</p><p> Sir Pentious walking in soon after it, looking at his bosses startled and taken back experison. His boss muddering adout how she had forgotten about the eggs existence, getting up to walk over to Sir Pentious. “Well, well what do we have here? Your egg has missed two days of work already. Well I guess that thing is only cleaning and stuff anyways. I’ll go ahead and give it the ropes and info needed for work. So you can get straight to work!” She states truning the front sign, before truning to his egg to starting her explanation giving it a broom and mop afterwards. </p><p>Sir Pentious day was filled with either his egg getting yelled at or it’s endless talking. Hearing the sound of the front bell Sir Pentious turns around to help his fifth customer of the day. Freezing his eyes widening as he meets Voxs equally wide eyes. “Oh umm how may I help you?” Sir Pentious said waving a little looking over Voxs cracks and Sleeve covered arms. Vox raises a eyebrow. “Really? it’s kinda on my face dude.” Vox said arms only slightly moving while talking. “So do you want a new screen again? And umm your ar-“</p><p> “Yes! I whould love a new screen! Why don’t you go get it while I go get on the table! Ok? Ok!” Vox shouts cutting Sir Pentious off, setting off to a metal table. Sir Pentious just stood there for a minute stunned, looking after Vox before slowly turning around to grab the new screen. Starting to head back to Vox when he hread his minion yelling.</p><p> “You! What did you do to sir boss man!” He heard the egg cry. Sir Pentious rushed over to the yelling to see his egg standing on the mental table glaring and yelling at a confused and wide eye sitting Vox. “Umm what?” Vox asked innocently. “‘Don’t umm what’ me! I don’t know what you did! B-but I’ll make you regret hurting boss!” His egg shouts jumping on Vox causing Vox to flinch violently emitting a explosion of bright blue electricity from him, kicking the egg off of him. </p><p>Sir Pentious rushed to his egg seeing it Charred and a little cracked. The egg looks up at sir Pentious to give him just as bright a smile as that morning. “O-oh that was a little sh-shocking huh si-sir.” His minion said passing out. Sir Pentious hugs his egg, turning back to Vox ready to tell him off.</p><p> Only to completely stop as he saw Vox hunched in on himself holding his arms, starting to curl in on himself a little tightly shutting his eyes and breathing a bit too heavily. even shanking a bit. Sir Pentious slowly walked over to Vox laying his minion gently down on the metal table next to Voxs. The movement making Vox curl in a little more on himself. Sir Pentious slowly and gently lays his hand on Voxs shoulder, Vox tensing up more from the contact. Sir Pentious hand feeling tingly and stinging a little from Voxs earlier socks. </p><p>“Hey it’s alright we won’t touch your arms again. Well just replace your screen for now ok?” Sir Pentious said softly. Vox nods uncurling a bit and starting to even out his breathing. Shaking himself off and glaring at the ground. Sir Pentious takes his egg off the table and setting it on the metal table nearest to Vox. Starting to now take the new screen out of its box.</p><p> “Hey can umm can you talk through out this again?” Vox asks quietly uncurled but still a little hunched and refusing to look at sir Pentious. “Oh! Oh crouse I can my bro!” Sir Pentious said smiling and nodding quickly. Vox laughs a little still not looking at Sir Pentious, screen brightening. Vox slowly and a bit shankinly lays down, bringing his arms slowly and clunky to his screen straighten his mouth firmly and squinting his eyes sharply before finally taking off his screen. </p><p>“You know I had a whole army of those egg until umm my fight.” Sir Pentious said starting to put on Voxs new screen. “And trust me they can be real annoying, talking adout how they want to be shot with my magnificent ray gun with their chalkboard scratching voices.” Sir Pentious said, the new screen starting to from Voxs face. Vox laughs glitching a little.</p><p> “Something I wish Vark was able to talk you know.” Sir Pentious rises his eye brows. “Vark can’t talk?” Sir Pentious asked rising his eye brows. “Oh ya I didn’t tell you. He’s my baby shark! Cutest baby in the world! There I got some pictures of him.” </p><p>Vox said quickly sitting up, slowly pulling out his phone. Swiping a bit before showing Sir Pentious a photograph of a baby blue hammer head shark with big round eyes. seemingly twice the size of Vox himself. Sir Pentious eyes widen a small smile on his face. “Oh he is very cute. Where’d you find this shark beast?” Sir Pentious asked pointing at the photograph. </p><p>“I was just watching tv one day, and an add popped up with this baby. And like I just felt a connection!” Vox said kicking his legs back and forth. “Well I-“ Sir Pentious stoped, looking over Voxs hand and wrist seeing little cuts, and scrapes. He doesn’t remember Vox being cut around his hand and wrist, just his forearm. </p><p>Vox scrunches his brows, smile leaving his face as he fellows Sir Pentious gaze to his hand quickly putting his phone away and pulling up his shelves, flinching at his arms quick movements. “Why are there more cuts?” Sir Pentious asked looking over Vox. “It was just a little kinky in the bedroom last night.” Vox said quickly, still refusing to look at Sir Pentious instead looking at his egg.</p><p> “Can you fix your arms by yourself?” Sir Pentious asked, Vox didn’t respond grabbing his arms again glaring a little. Sir Pentious sighed, rolling his eyes. “Well as your business partner, I think it would benefit both of use if I assist you in your task of fixing your arms. So that we can get straight back to making that lightsaber of your.” Sir Pentious said putting one of his hands and his hip and framing his face with his other hand. </p><p>Vox eyes widened as he quickly looks back at Sir Pentious, a smile coming back to his face. “Shit! Your right! Can’t Jump out at that Alastor bitch with a lightsaber if I can’t use my arms that well!” Vox shouts jumping up throwing money on the counter, with a slight flinch. “Come on let’s go I got a nice clean room with all the supplies we need! You can even meet Vark!” Vox shouts kicking open the front door, and rushing out. Sir Pentious quickly and stubbly slithering after Vox, grabbing his unconscious egg. Making sure to send a finger gun and wink to his dumbfounded looking boss on this way out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Wires</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Pentious fixes Vox arms with the assistances of Vark</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️This chapter contains descriptions of injuries, and a character in a lot of physical pain, also there’s a lot of swearing in this one!⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious rushed after Vox, his charred minion in his arms. “Where.. are we... going?” Sir Pentious asked in between huffs and puffs. Vox twirls around, now walking backwards. “We’re going to an warehouse that’s a workplace of mine! Usually Vark wouldn’t be there, but I don’t want Velvet  to do.. Velvet things with Vark. That would have him backtrack on all the training we’ve worked so hard on.” Vox said, Sir Pentious tilts his head a bit frowning his eye brows. “W-</p><p>“Let me guess! Your about to ask ‘wait is that how you fixed your voice last time?’ And that would be correct!” Vox shouts, playing a soundtrack of a ringing companion bell. “You would be right I used one of the monitors and put it in. You’d be surprised with how fast I can do it!” Vox said kicking his feet a little, making dramatic truns and jumps.</p><p>Sir Pentious lined his lips and firmed his facial muscles, readjusting his minion in his arms. “Uuaa actually I was just going to ask about what these ‘velvet things’ where.” Sir Pentious said fixing his sleeves a bit. Vox paused, his screen brightening significantly as he glares at Sir Pentious “I knew that! I just wanted to talk about how I could do your job better than you! Whatever where here anyways!” Vox yell, turning back around to speed up and kick open a door to the warehouse.</p><p>The loud slamming of the doors echoing across the large and spacious room. monitors and screens encased high around a long circular desk, layered with buttons and switch’s. The rest of the space being filled with neatly organized tool and gadgets, seemly random out of place takeout box’s shoved in a corner, and a giant fish tank. All tied together with the blue lights and luminous glow.</p><p>Vox jogs over to the tank, enthusiasm coming off him in waves from the hops in his steps. Sir Pentious followed Vox feeling a tingling sensation of anxiety creep up on him as he approached the empty tank. Voxs eyes widening as he started looking around wildly. Sir Pentious adjusts his minion.</p><p>“umm is your shark fellow suppose to be in here?” He asked tapping the tanks glass. Vox let out a loud boisterous laugh that echoed across the warehouse. “Yup! That’s baby for ya! He can’t be contained! Probably looking around for me to play. He's a little of a rough player though, so you better get ready!“ Vox shouts jumping behind Sir Pentious. </p><p>Sir Pentious looked back at Vox squinting his eyes at him. Vox just cheekily smile’s at him trying to hold back a laugh. Snickering when Sir Pentious jumped at the sound of rapid echoing bangs. Sir Pentious snaps his head to the noise flaring his hod just in time to see a blur of large blue Slam into him.</p><p>Sir Pentious was knocked to the ground, his reflexes luckily kicking in enough to catch himself from slamming into the ground. Sir Pentious was about to viciously hiss at his attacker, before stopping when he felt his face being licked and covered in saliva. Sir Pentious looked up to see the one delivering the licks was the shark from Voxs photograph.</p><p>Sir Pentious even found himself smiling fondly when he heard Vox start laughing and even snorting a bit, getting to the point where he was starting to wheeze trying to take desperate breaths. Sir Pentious chuckles, wiping his face clean of saliva and checking to see if his minion was ok. Sir Pentious pushed Vark off of him, standing back up and looking over Vox.</p><p>His chuckles turning into laughter at seeing Vox, hunched over digital tears coming to his eyes as he wheezed out cruses in between laughs. Soon causing both to end up in the same Position, trying to stifle their laughter with a fair amount of curses. Taking a moment to be successfully dull down their laughter to chuckling.</p><p> “So..hehe..d-do you like vark!” Voxs shouts, Almost fully stoping his chuckling. “H-hah he sseemss like a fine specimen!” Sir Pentious shouts, taking deep breaths to get rib of his chuckling. </p><p>Vox skipped over to Vark smiling up at him brightly. Vark starts wagging his tail quicker jumping up and down. Vox quickly snapped his hand up to pet Vark. Only to completely stop and flinch back from Vark with a wince blowing out a sharp breath, slowly putting his hand back drown. </p><p>Vark tilts his head, using his front legs to stomp on the ground. “Ya I know Vark we’ll play once we fix up our little problem here.” Vox said softly, smiling now dulled. Vark only frowns looking away from Vox and huffing. “Aww, don’t worry baby you can be our assistant like always!” Vox yells, vark quickly looks back at Vox hopping up and down before rushing over to the tool.</p><p> Sir Pentious looks down at his egg, wiping some dirt off it. “So vark is your assistant?” Sir Pentious asked following Vox over to the long circular desk. “Sure is! He may not be that great at it, but he gets the job done.” Vox said, looking over the desk twitching his hand up. His eyes widening For a moment before he looks up at the ceiling groaning loudly.</p><p> “This sucks! I’m gonna kill that fucken rat I swear! Can’t even use I’m own damn desk!” Vox shouts deeply sighing as he faces Sir Pentious. “I need you to press the red button to the far left of the top left. Then double press the dark blue one in the middle next to the two switch’s. And pull the two switch’s at the same time got it?” Vox asked Sir Pentious just blinked for a moment before nodding and setting his minion gently on the floor.</p><p>Vox rolled his eyes “Ya right, of course yo-“ Vox paused, watching as Sir Pentious efficiency follows the directions perfectly. Vox looks at Sir Pentious in bewilderment, screen lighting up. Vox whispered something Sir Pentious couldn’t hear. </p><p>When being too preoccupied studying the desk and monitors, as they all lit up. They monitors displaying parts of the warehouse and the streets out side. The same light blue electricity he’s seen come from Vox now jumping off the monitors and filtering into the ceiling. Giving Sir Pentious skin a tingly feeling, knowing if he had hair it’d all be standing up. Sir Pentious whipped his head to face Voxs still bright face.</p><p> “How did you do thiss!? What an interesting invention you’ve made!” Sir Pentious shouts, looking over and rapidly touching every inch of the desk rushing around to look at every angle. “Well of course I can make stuff like this. Nothing else would fit my aesthetic. But now that you’re in the mood, let’s get things going Vark is looking like he’s going to implode if we wait any longer.” Vox said clearing his throat loudly.</p><p> “Yesss let’s get to work bro!” Sir Pentious shouts jumping in front of Vox, causing him to roll his eyes again and scuff. “Ya. Sure...bro. Press the button on the right edge, the big red one.” Vox said, looking over all the monitors. Vox stomps his foot twice signaling Vark over with a tool box in his mouth. Sir Pentious presses the button, watching with bright eyes as the desk panel sinks into the desk, the top closing into a smooth panel. Vox slowly sits down on desk with a wince at the movement.</p><p>Sir Pentious takes the toolbox from Vark, setting it besides Vox. Voxs released a big deep sigh,  tipping the desk three times signaling Vark back to the the other side of the warehouse. Sir Pentious opened the tool box seeing a pair of pliers, a bundle of wires, little squares of flexible metal sides, Little jars of blue blood, and a sharp pointed looking pen. </p><p>Vark come back holding onto two pieces of bundled cloth. Vox slowly grabbed the cloths, putting one in each hand as he offered Vark a small smile. “Alright so I’ll hold out my right arm, you need to pull out the two half's of the cut wire with the pliers. Than attach in the new ones now thankfully there’s only one cut wire so we only have to get through two pulls. Pull them fast and hard, Also You’ll need to back up As quickly as you can unless you want to get shocked.” Vox stated, tightly grabbing the cloths, sending Sir Pentious a sharp glare making him shiver. </p><p>Sir Pentious gives a quick nod, grabbing the pliers and standing right in front of Vox. Vox shakily rolled up his right sleeve, offering and fully showing Sir Pentious his arm. Sir Pentious froze as he finally saw the full damage. Feeling his throat go dry, and his eyes burn with misplaced anger. Voxs arm frankly looking like he had fist frighted a bear.</p><p> With huge cuts and slashes showing off the now only stained of blood insides, and under skin. with all but one wire neatly put back in. The same little scrapes and chipping from his hands continuing all over his forearm. Sir Pentious gently grabbed Voxs arm to let it rest in his hand and took several beep breaths to calm himself. Vox tensed and closed his eyes. </p><p>Sir Pentious brought the pliers up to the cut wire, grabbing the end of one side. Feeling guilt start to eat away at him when Vox start to quiver a little. Sir Pentious let go of Voxs arm quickly, harshly Ripping one half of the wire out quickly backing away with his pull. Vox let out a shout behind clenched teeth, shaking and breathing heavily as he whined out curses, powerful volts of electricity framing around him in an outline.</p><p>The volts of electricity slowly fading out, with now only little disgruntled curses coming from Vox. Trying to control he’s breathing Vox slowly straighten out his arm again, he looked up at Sir Pentious. Sir Pentious slowly and shakily made his way back to Vox. Gently grabbing Voxs now trembling arm, feeling a intense heat from the recently charged skin. Sir Pentious dropped the ripped out wire half next to the tool box. </p><p>Sir Pentious took a deep breath to steady his trembling hand, and grabbed the end of the other half cut wire. Yanking the wire out as quickly as possible, and rushing backwards from Vox. once again Vox releases a discharge, yelling louder through his teeth. Swiftly moving his arm to his chest, holding it just as tight as his tightly closed eyes, swearing with each intake of breath. Once Voxs  discharged has stated to fade, Sir Pentious Slithered back over and place the two ripped out wires together.</p><p> Sir Pentious turned to Vark who looked pale, tears about to leak from his eyes whining as he slowing walking over to Sir Pentious and nudged him. Sir Pentious looked at Vark and back to Vox getting a hurried nod from Vark. Sir Pentious sighed softly.</p><p> “You know now that I think adout it I think about it Star Wars is a fine movie series! I mean the classes of the rebels and the empire is a very intriguing concept! I even used to bevcalled quiet the rebel my self back in the day!” Sir Pentious yelled out watching Vox closely, as he quieted down into heavy breathing relaxing, and the hold on his arm. The tension starting to seep from Voxs shoulders.</p><p> “Y-you a-a rebel?” Vox asked breathlessly. “Why yes! I the great Sir Pentious was an under credited inventor! It really was such a shame no one had seen it before I went to as the movie put it the ‘dark side.’” Sir Pentious said posing dramatically, making rapid hand movements to emphasize his point.</p><p>Smiling proudly as he hread Vox give him a weak chuckle. “Ah t-the eggs ca-can be the stormtroopers. Th-that sounds like a nice Halloween c-costume for them.” Vox said softly, better but still trembling and breathless. Sir Pentious let out his best evil laugh, smiling brightly. “Those minions would fit the rule perfectly! I can be the the cool dark evil lord! I do look good in black after all!” Sir Pentious shouts, geustering to the tool box’s wires and rising his brows Pershing his lips a little and tilting his head. </p><p>Vox just chuckled more and shakily holds his arm out to Sir Pentious. “You know I think black is your color, or at least in this lighting it is.” Vox said softly, adding a weird tone to his words. Sir Pentious found himself blushing at the compliment, pride rising in him just imagining his mangers face when he tells her. A giddy smile appearing on his face just imagining it. Vox seemed to brighten at Sir Pentious reaction. </p><p>“You know i heard snakes hav-Fuck! Ow shit! Dammit! Warn a guy first fucking hell!” Vox shouts, squirming and winching grabbing the cloths tightly as Sir Pentious started to putting in the new wire. “Sorry..” Sir Pentious said, far to focused on implementing the wire correctly with Vox squirming to give his explanation. </p><p>Vox just huffs sharply, shifting slightly and looking up at the monitors. Sir Pentious drops Voxs arm gently, looking over the rest of the toolbox’s content. Truning to look at Vox when he hread him release a big sigh of relief. His pride reach new levels looking at Vox looking over his arm with a smile. Vox turned towards Sir Pentious looking over the toolbox and his arms, slowly pulling up his other shelve to show a thankfully little less torn up arm. “Ok! Thank fuck that’s over.” Vox said shaking every joint in his body but his arms.</p><p> “Now for this part your gonna take those flexible metal plates, and cut the shape of the overall area of my cuts. You can use that pen looking thing to do it.” Vox said, holding out both his arms to Sir Pentious. Sir Pentious nodded quickly and smoothly starting to cut into the mental. Falling into a comfortable silence as Vox and Vark made faces at each other.</p><p> Sir Pentious tapped Vox to get him to look at his handiwork, Vox eyes widen as he looked over the metal and his arm before smiling smugly. “Dang, I know how to pick them huh!” Vox laughed, “Now there’s only two more steps first you need to pour those jars contain into my arms and full them up. Than  place the now cut out metal on my arms and smooth it out!” Vox saids obviously eager to have his arms fixed.</p><p>Sir Pentious fulls up Vox arms and starts smoothing out the mental on his arms. Vox started kicking his feet, fingers twirling the cloths, and sprung up the instant Sir Pentious backed away. Throwing his arms around, much to sir Pentious amusement. Going from the top of his head to his toes in little to no time. “Yes! That was the most irritating thing ever, I was taking my arms for granted!” Vox shouts, both him and Vark rushing to each other for a hug, Vox sporadically petting Vark. </p><p>Sir Pentious sighed, drowsiness now starting to eat away at him. Sir Pentious checked the time to see it was around 6:00pm, his yawn catching Voxs attention. “Well I kept ya here long enough I’ll have Vark delivered you and your minion to your hotel, just jump on.” Vox said patting Varks back. Sir Pentious nods eagerly, grabbing his now somewhat less overcooked looking minion and hopping on Vark with Voxs help. </p><p>“Oh almost forgot to tell ya, Vark ain’t the most stable ride.” Vox said clapping twice and pointing to a monitor with Sir Pentious hotel on it. “Wait why are do y-AAhh!” Sir Pentious screams hearing a vague shout of “make sure to keep your arms and tail in the ride at all time! and hold on tightly!” As Vark rushed out the warehouse doors.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Geez this one took me forever a whole week! Sorry about that I kept deleting like half of it and my internet was being shit and was making me type like a typewriter. Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Pentious after a bumming ride on Vark. Fix’s up his minion and takes some extra notes on the new invention. Only to get a surprise message from someone.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️This chapter contains implies sexual events, destruction of ones privacy, a mentioned break up and destruction of property.⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious held onto Vark for his dear after life, huddling his minion into his cheats securely. Vark’s speed making Sir Pentious eyes burn with the winds intensity. As Vark quickly and clumsily sprints throughout the city nearly crushing into walls and demons with each sharp turn.</p><p> By the time Sir Pentious ride had stopped he was shaky and pale, practically jumping off of Vark and backing several feet away form the adorable beast. Vark smiles wide at Sir Pentious pouncing up and down his front feet, wagging his tail sporadically. Before sprinting off again, with a sound of a watered down bark. </p><p>Sir Pentious shook himself off roughly trying to grab his bearings, slowly and methodically making his way to to his hotel room. Casting a glance at his minion Sir Pentious picked up his speed  to his room shoving the door open and shut, he grabbed the medical supplies on the desk and sat on the bed putting his minion on the pillows. </p><p>Slowly and tenderly fixing up his minion as fast as he can, Sir Pentious found himself humming the Star Wars opening to fill the rooms silence. Making his thoughts wonder back to Vox’s child like and star stunned expression. Setting the medical supplies back on the counter Sir Pentious lays flat on the bed staring at the ceiling.</p><p> It’s unusual Sir Pentious thought to himself. Vox a feared and respected overlord of hell being so childish and even friendly to a sinner below him. Im I just that great? Maybe that shark beast of his is just rubbing off of him too much after all they both seem to get excited about minor things. Sir Pentious chuckles to himself imagining Vox and Vark with star stunned expressions.</p><p> It really was quite amazing how Vox could tame and match up to such a beast. Oh Lucifer! And the inventions Vox had made in that warehouse where incredible! Building that lightsaber together is going to be a thrilling experience! I’m probably going to be able to use all sorts of materials and equipment not to mention impress Vox with my amazing skills!</p><p>Sir Pentious felt excitement and giddiness bubble in his stomach. I can’t even imagine what Voxs face is going to look like at the fished results, it’ll probably take that childish expression to a whole new degree! His smile will go off his screen and he’ll look at me like I just gave him a pass to heaven! Yes I the great Sir Pentious will impress and memorize Vox pass star eyes!</p><p> Sir Pentious jumped off the bed rushing over to the crumbled paper of notes, his drowsiness left behind with his jump. Grabbing the paper Sir Pentious took everything off the desk and started adding and rewriting the designs and note plans, making sure everything was as detailed and precise as it could possibly be. Sir Pentious fulled the paper’s to the brim with his drawings and writing rereading and going over them multiple times.</p><p> Still buzzing with excitement at the thought of Voxs expression at the inventions finished results, Sir Pentious wildly looked around the room for more paper. Spotting a note pad by the hotels phone Sir Pentious snatches it and quickly bringing it to his for the moment work space. Sir Pentious writes down a couple of more notes adding a detailed  full paged drawing of the lightsaber, before realizing he didn’t have enough knowledge on the estimated heat of said lightsaber.</p><p> A pout came across Sir Pentious face as he huffed a bit, tapping his pen against his paper. Sir Pentious sighed knowing he should take this as a sign to rest and text Vox about it in the morning. Stretching a bit with a yawn, Sir Pentious stood up and turned from his desk to the bed pausing as he heard his phone ding and buzz on the desk.</p><p> Sir Pentious hastily sprung to grab his phone, he himself buzzing knowing who it must be. A manic grin spreading on Sir Pentious face, as he did indeed see Vox text him. Quickly clicking multiple times on the notification to see what Vox had sent, Sir Pentious felt his heart go from flying and warm to dropping and burning. </p><p>There wasn’t a text but a photograph of Vox sleeping, bite marks and something a kin to bruising all over his barely covered body. Valentino kissing Voxs screen throwing up a middle finger to the camera, all with the caption of “you could never be as good to Voxxy, should have heard and seen him all heart faced and sweet like. Might send ya video if you pay.” </p><p>Sir Pentious felt nauseous his head spinning a little, every thing on this photograph giving him a terrible sicking feeling. Shaking Sir Pentious couldn’t bring himself to respond only to reread and look at the photograph over and over. Sir Pentious felt tears burn in his eyes a deep passionate hatred coiling in his stomach as he thought to himself why. </p><p>Why would he send a photograph like this? Why would he tear and cut Voxs arms? Why would he hit Vox?! Sir Pentious throws his phone hard on the desk his hat growing and hod flaring. How could someone hurt Vox with his childish attitude, and amazing skill set!? Why is Vox still with him!? For heaven sakes i could treat Vox a hundred times better! </p><p>Sir Pentious furrowed his brows pausing and taking slow breaths. ... I? When did this become about me? Vox can do better in general not just with me. Vox and I dati- No that won’t possible happen. We’re just going to be friends that all, we’ll help each other out with inventions, fight with each other, hang out and watch movies with each other. That’s all. Ya were just going to be friends. Sir Pentious decided, going to bed and laying down next to his minion finally letting sleep take him into a restful slumber. </p><p>Sir Pentious groaned at his alarm clock ringing. Mumbling hatefully as he sat up and turned it off, yawning and stretching out at he looked to his usual alarm clock. His minion looked ten times better than yesterday it’s shell now looking not charred and even retaining some of its original color. Sir Pentious sighed in relief getting up and taking a quick shower he got ready for the day, leaving a note for his minion on the pillows next to it before heading out the door. </p><p>Sir Pentious couldn’t find his walk relaxing like usual, all he could do was find ways to clam his relentless thoughts by trying to spot little details and patterns of everything on his way. From a house with eyes to a imp and a annoyed looking teen wolf. Sir Pentious sighed as he saw work place only to than freeze as he spots Vox leaning next to the door, looking around diligently for something. Vox  squints as he saw Sir   Pentious brighting up a smile and rushing towards him.</p><p> “Hey ya bro!” Vox shouts putting his arm around Sir Pentious shoulders. Sir Pentious raises his eye brows at Vox, bro? Vox chuckles tapping his foot rabidly, “so I heard you got a little pic of my gorgeous self last night! You mind if I take a quick look? wanna know how great I look, you know.” Vox said his hand starting to play with the end of his suit. </p><p>Sir Pentious firmed his lips, looking away from Vox quietly whispering “I left my phone on my desk.” Vox froze slumping a little before grunting vocally before fully facing Sir Pentious. “Well let’s go get it than I didn’t wait ten minutes in front of your work for nothing. Now that I think about I should have just went to your hotel room.” Vox said, grabbing Sir Pentious elbow, and starting to speed walk back towards Sir Pentious hotel.</p><p> Sir Pentious pulled himself out of Voxs hold stopping, Vox looked at him and rolled his eyes. “How do you know where I live?” Sir Pentious asked starting to walk with Vox slower this time. “I had to find out to give the diver the location to drop you off, so I looked into the security cameras around here and saw you rushing from there to work.” Vox explained, seeming to compromise in Sir Pentious slow walking.</p><p> Sir Pentious hummed, “That does indeed explain it! I though you might of been a stalker” Sir Pentious said assertively, Vox snorted and snickers. “I mean I guess I’m a stalker gotta get dirt on people somehow, and I swear to Satan everyone is gonna hear it when I find some on Alastor!” Vox states looking ready to debate Sir Pentious on his testimony, when he laughs a bit. </p><p>“You have such a infatuation for the radio demon, why so.” Sir Pentious asked, with genuine curiosity, Vox rises a eyebrow at him. “Seriously, you must have never meant the asshole. The guy absolutely refuses to be involved with any that could relate to new technology, and makes a big ass deal when it’s brought up! And the worst part is every and I mean every single time I do my dramatic threats or stunts he just looks away! Can you fucken believe that ignoring me the fucking overlord tv demon the nerve! Oh and don’t even get me started on…”</p><p>Sir Pentious regretted asking that question as Vox went on, and on, and on about every despicable thing about Alastor from his hair to his shoes. After what felt like a eternity they made it Sir Pentious hotel causing Vox to finish his rambling. “Oh we’re hear that was fast! I guess nows the time to see that picture.” Vox said looking over the hotel and in a grand gesture opening the front doors and marching to the rooms stopping a minute to let Sir Pentious catch up.</p><p> Sir Pentious looked at Vox in tilting his head a little, “Wait why haven’t you’ve seen the picture it was sent on your phone how did you not see it?” Sir Pentious asked. Vox slowed down down casting his face a little and looking slightly dazed, before sighing softly. “Let’s just say I have to get a new phone and boyfriend.” Vox said exasperation looking drained and unsettled. </p><p>Sir Pentious clears his throat looking away form Vox and at the doors, focusing on finding his room. Quickly opening the door once he found it and gesturing Vox to enter, with a small bow. causing Vox to giggle and smile brightly, “ Why Thank you, Mr. Gentlemen.” Vox said entering the room and looking around, while Sir Pentious felt blood go to his face and heat up a little. </p><p>“Oh I see your minion is doing better! Sorry about that by the way didn’t mean to fry the thing.” Vox said, looking over the egg. “No need to apologize it attached you first so that was basically self defense.” Sir Pentious stated, furrowing his brows when Vox looked at him perplexed tilting his hand a bit and straightening his mouth before looking towards the desk.</p><p> “Ok… Oh! There it is.” Vox said, quickly grabbing Sir Pentious phone and going to messages. Vox froze his eyes widening, his frown so deep it almost went off the screen. “Are you fucken kidding me!” Vox shouts gip tightening on the phone, little blots of electricity randomly shooting from him.</p><p> “Holy shit you have to be shitting me. That damn r-rat really pulled this shit hu-huh.” Vox stated, shaking as he read the text, his bolts turning into a protective glow around him. As Vox scanned and read the test over and over, like his was trying to find a hidden message in it. </p><p>“W-well I guess this should have been expected, why I’m I even surprised anymore.” Vox whispers, taking a deep stutter breath voice glitching a little. Sir Pentious looked around the room smiling when seeing his notes. “Hey you want to see some more note and drawings I made for the lightsaber invention?” Sir Pentious asked softly bringing the notes over to to Vox. </p><p> Vox replies with a small shrug putting the phone faced down. Sir Pentious hands Vox the papers showing off his work, pointing and describing every bit of it with as much enthusiasm as he can. Beginning to feel discouraged and unsatisfied with his own notes, when Voxs only responded with board expressions to the notes almost as if he wasn’t actually looking at them. “Oh! I did a full page drawing for the design here!” Sir Pentious said looking expectantly at Vox, seeing dark circles start to form under his eyes.</p><p> Vox gave Sir Pentious a small tried smile, “ that’s pretty cool.” Vox said, with little to no emotion in his tone looking back at the phone. Sir Pentious wrinkled up his face letting out a low growl, grabbing his note tighter. Vox grabbed the phone again, glaring at it before looking over at Sir Pentious and handing him his phone.</p><p> “delete that picture.” Vox orders, almost robotically causing Sir Pentious to sneer. “Why don’t you delete it yoursself tech geniuss.” Sir Pentious hissed, flaring his hod as his hat got teary eyed. Vox leans away from Sir Pentious looking at the ground.</p><p> “I-I don’t want to look at the picture again.” Vox whispers squinting at the ground starting to pull into himself. Sir Pentious felt guilt crawl up his spin and pity inflamed his skin at Voxs voice and expression. Sir Pentious takes a deep breath before gently taking the phone and with the help of Vox delets the photograph and text. </p><p>Vox slowly gets up offering Sir Pentious a small worn out smile. “Thanks I- I’ll give you my new phone number tomor- later ill gi-give it to you la-later.” Vox said, voice glitching more and jumbling his words before quickly turning and rushing out the door. Sir Pentious glares at the ground hugging his notes tightly to his chest, throwing his phone hard onto the desk. Now knowing the one person he hates more than angle dust and cherry bomb.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sir Pentious and Vox each had a rough day, so Vark brings them together to end it well.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️This character contains breakdowns and fluff.⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious felt waves of resentment and anger wash down on him, he trembles as he glares hatefully at the floor for Lucifer knows how long. Sir Pentious digs his claws and hands into his notes crumbling and tearing them apart before bringing his hands and notes to his face, harshly rubbing his face into them. Sir Pentious hunch’s into himself, his hod curling around his chin and neck as he hiccups and hiss’s into his hands and notes.</p><p> Sir Pentious Let’s out a cry of rage that only echoed off the walls as hiccuped sobs and pitiful wines. Sir Pentious couldn’t even think about stopping before letting out more sobs and wines. The tears from his eyes and hat starting to hit the ground and paper as he sob loudly in his now ruined notes.</p><p> “Y-you-your ss-so ss-stupi-stupid! W-why!? H-how-how him o-of al-all ss-s-sinners!?“ Sir Pentious cried harder and harsher, screaming out the first words that came to his mind between sobs and hiccups. “W-why d-di-did you t-ell how m-mu-much of a-a fa-failure I-I am?” Sir Pentious cry’s his voice cracking and breaking. “Di-did you find out how stupid and embarrassing I I’m!? How I’m just some loser? Maybe m-</p><p> “Shut up! Boss man how could you?!” Sir Pentious turns his head up and to the bed seeing his minion standing, trembling and glaring at him. “Boss don’t lie like that! How many sinners can you say make amazing inventions like you?! How many can you say have the amount of brilliance you do!? How many sinners can say they impressed a overlord like you did boss, how many!?” His minion shouts, Sir Pentious couldn’t respond as he stood there hiccuping and shaking staring at his minion.</p><p> His minion stomped its feet on the bed, glaring at Sir Pentious more before taking a step forward and sprinting off the bed, jumping onto Sir Pentious notes and hands looking him in the eyes. “How many can you name other than yourself boss?” His minion asked a little softer, Sir Pentious smiled a little straightening up a bit </p><p>“I-I’m the on-only one who can.” Sir Pentious side smiling more, rubbing his face off. “I’m the on-only one I can.” Sir Pentious said, gaining volume and confidence in his voice. “I’m the only one great enough to!” Sir Pentious shouts, repeating the phase like a sports team cheer. His minion joining in as their voices bounced off the walls as loud laughs and shouts, both smiling widely.</p><p>Both rising their eye brows and tilted their heads at knocking on the door. Dying down their laughter and shouts before the door was thrown open. Revealing Sir Pentious land lord who looked pale and <br/> trembling a little. “You need to go outside.” They started pointing at him and his minion gesturing rapidly down the halls. </p><p>“Ok.” Sir Pentious said putting down his ruined notes, slowly starting to move down the hallway. His minion clamming his hat and wiping its tears, before sitting on Sir Pentious head. Sir Pentious slowly and methodically looks around the front entrance to the hotel. Jumping as the doors where slammed though by a frazzled and upset looking Vark who rapidly looked around bouncing up and down, rushing at Sir Pentious the moment he saw him.</p><p>“B-boss run!” His minion shouts, Sir Pentious coursing with a new found adrenaline listens to his minions. Spinning around ready to rush down the hallway Sir Pentious yelps when Vark yanks him back, biting down on the back of Sir Pentious suit picking him up and rushing out the doors.</p><p> Sir Pentious could only rap himself tightly around Vark screwing his eyes shut, his minion hanging on to Sir Pentious head screaming and shouting as Vark quickly, somehow even faster than last time rushed though the city. </p><p>Sir Pentious heard a distant dang and echo, before finally being put down. Sir Pentious falls, laying down letting the waves of nausea pass throw him. Opening his eyes at the sound of his minion throwing up, shooting himself up at the sight of the lights from Voxs warhorse. Quickly and rapidly Sir Pentious looked around, slowing down as he felt a new difference wave of nausea press down on him.</p><p>The what once was organized tool where now thrown everywhere, some even brunt and damaged behind repair. The desk and monitors marked with burns and dents. The takeout box’s now nothing but ash and brunt garbage. Even the floor has random circular zigzagging burn marks everywhere. The giant fish tank being the only thing untouched.</p><p>Sir Pentious turned to Vark seeing the shark look even more upset and anxious, rapidly looking around the warhorse like Sir Pentious  before looking at him with a large tears pricking his eyes. Sir Pentious took a shaky breath and a sharp exhale, straightening up before rubbing Varks head gently. “Hey don’t worry Vark I’m sure Vox is around here somewhere we just need to look for him.”</p><p> Vark nodded, taking off the slowest Sir Pentious has seen him beginning to look around everywhere. Sir Pentious turned towards his now laying down minion, who was giving him the thumbs up. “You my minion have done enough work today with those injures, just stay here and keep a eye out when resting.” Sir Pentious orders. “O-ok b-boss man.” His minion replied softly now fully laying down.</p><p>Sir Pentious began he search looking over the tools area methodically and slowly finding nothing but scattered and damaged tools. Sir Pentious hurried his paste as he looked over the take out box’s again only seeing damage, and no Vox. Sir Pentious began looking around rapidly rushing from place to place, hoping for any signs on Vox with a also now panicked vark.</p><p> Sir Pentious having to stop at the desk and take a break to catch his breath, feeling his hands trembling as he looked over the desk, remember Voxs bewildered face. Where is he?! There’s no way he’s not here what with all this recent damage. If he left in a state like that the news would have been fast to report it! Sir Pentious slams his hand on the desk hissing at the pain and his emotions. The only other solutions is i-</p><p>Sir Pentious paused as he heard a faint thud against the back of the desk, his breath caught in his throat eyes burning. Sir Pentious rushed to get behind the desk, letting out a big sigh and slanted smile as he saw Vox was indeed here. </p><p>Sir Pentious smile vanishing as he looked over Vox, who was as far as he can tell was hiding behind his desk. curled up tightly his screen and face hidden by his knees and arms the ground around him covered by black  zigzagging burn marks, not making a sound or moving. “Vox we’ve been looking all over for you!... Are you trying to hide from Vark and me?” Sir Pentious asked slowly moving towards Vox feeling his thought dry, as Vox stays unmoving making no sound at all.</p><p> “Vox why are you behind here?” Sir Pentious asked softly, his breath shorting a little starting to rapidly fidget as Vox stays unmoving with no sound at all. “You know it was quite the ride getting here with Vark, looks like you scared him a bit.” Sir Pentious said sitting next to Vox tensing, when Vox didn’t even react to Varks name. Sir Pentious turns his head around trying to look at Voxs screen, seeing it’s on from the light illuminating from it. Sir Pentious huffs reaching out his hand to Voxs shoulder, “I need more notes on that lightsaber so how about w-</p><p>Sir Pentious let out a cry of pain as he quickly pulled his hand away from Vox, cradling it to his chest whining as he looked back at a still unmoving and soundless Vox. Sir Pentious glares at Vox tears pricking his eyes as he quickly stumbles up, and stepping away from Vox. “If you didn’t want me here you could have just said so!” Sir Pentious shouts hissing at Vox, turning away to rush out the door.</p><p>Sir Pentious eyes widening as he heard movement and felt a hand grab onto the end of his suit. Looking back at Vox staring at the ground his eyes a brighter red than usual, his screens brightness the lowest Sir Pentious has seen, his suit wrecked, and his eye bags even darker. Vox right hand grabbing Sir Pentious suit, his knees and other hand on the ground. Voxs mouth was moving rapidly without sound as he glanced up at Sir Pentious.</p><p>Sir Pentious tilts is head furrowing his eye brows. “Did you mute yourself?” Sir Pentious asked softly. Voxs eyes widen as he let go of Sir Pentious putting a hand over his mouth and quickly shuffling back into the desk, fat tears coming to his eyes as he stares at Sir Pentious.</p><p> Sir Pentious felt his chest tighten, taking a step towards Vox. As Vox shuts his eyes tight and curls up again. “Vox can you unmute your self? I just want to chant.” Sir Pentious asked softly, continuing to approach. Vox looked over knees squinting his eyes, furrowing his brows, and slowly nodding his head. “ok.” Vox whispers looking at his feet. </p><p>Sir Pentious smiles sitting next to Vox again, causing Vox to shift a little looking over Sir Pentious still squinting. “So why did you mute yourself? seems like it would be frustrating.” Sir Pentious asked attempting to curl up like Vox. “I didn’t mean to. I just got too used to doing it, no one like to hear that shit.” Vox whispers sighing and curling up more.</p><p>Sir Pentious clenched his hands and teeth, taking a deep breath. “Why did you want me to stay?” Sir Pentious asked, looking over his brunt hand. Vox glances up at him for a second before slightly shrugging and muttering “I don’t know.” Sir Pentious looked over Vox again, chuckling a little. “You just wanted to hang out with your bro more, didn’t you bro.” Sir Pentious snickers, getting a little closer to Vox. </p><p>Vox rolls his eyes smiling a bit. “Ya I guess I did.” Vox chuckles into his knees. Sir Pentious smiled brightly, basically vibrating up and down. “Yess! And I heard bro’s have an enjoyable event called a sleep over!” Vox rises a eyebrow at Sir Pentious resting his screen on his arms and knees. “You say that like you’ve never had a bro, or sleepover.” Vox stated, Sir Pentious looks at his hands laughing a little. </p><p>“Well no not really, unless you count the minions I’m mostly by myself. Thous making things such as sleep overs rarities.” Sir Pentious said sighing poking at his hands, looking up as Vox touched his shoulder softly seeing him snickering. </p><p>“Well a sleepover does sound like a fun idea we can go to the supermarket and get some supplies, and zoom it over to your place sound good?” Vox asked,  jolting and stiffing as Sir Pentious jumped him into a hug. Sir Pentious moves back  grabbing Voxs shoulders looking into his wide eyes. “Sounds cool bro!”</p><p>Vox pushes Sir Pentious off of him, screen brightening. “Ok let’s inform you minion and Vark, than we can head off.” Vox said, the both of them taken aback by Vark jumping over the desk pouncing onto Vox and coating his screen in saliva. “Vark! Baby I’m sorry for worrying you, but today we got ourselves a sleepover at mr.snakes over here.” Vox said smiling widely, petting Vark as the shark hopped up stomped his front paws on the ground ready to go. Vox and Sir Pentious chuckle, Vox slowly standing up and offering his hand to Sir Pentious who took it immediately pulling Vox a little closer to him. </p><p>Sir Pentious smiled giving Voxs hand a tight squeeze before letting go, rushing over to his minion. Vox stood still for a minute looking down, and rubbing his hand letting out a breathless chuckle. Sir Pentious hunched down to face his minion. “Minion we are going to have a sleepover! Are you ready to get on that beast again?” Sir Pentious asked, his smile wide and eyes bright. His minion smiled back at him clumsily standing up. “Of course boss man!” It shouts, gesturing to be picked up. </p><p>Sir Pentious rolls his eyes picking up his minion and placing him securely in his arms, rushing back over to Vox and Vark. “You guys ready to go?” Vox asked patting Varks back, Sir Pentious firms his lips taking a breath with his minion before nodding. Vox helped Sir Pentious on Vark before gracefully hoping on in front of Sir Pentious, sending him a wink and lowering down holding onto Varks neck. Vox taps his foot on the side of Vark loudly whistling. </p><p>Sir Pentious rapping round Vark and holding onto Vox for his dear afterlife, as Vark rushes through the doors. Sir Pentious opens his tightly shut eyes when he hears Voxs laughter and shouts of enjoyment at the ride, a smile spread wide across his screen. Causing Sir Pentious to smile almost starting to enjoy riding on the beast himself, as his minion cry’s and screams into Voxs back. </p><p>Soon Vark halted in front of a supermarket, Vox quickly hoping off and helping a smiling but still shaking Sir Pentious off. Vox took a beep breath. “Nothing like a good ride on Vark!” Vox laughs petting Varks head, picking off Sir Pentious minion from his back, looking at both of them. “Alright, Vark minion dude you two can play out here while me and penny rad the store.” Vox stated, Sir Pentious eyes widen at the nickname his face heated up, as his minion struggles in Vox hold. </p><p>“No! That thing is a beast!” His minion shouts, Vox dramatically gasps pulling the minion closer to Varks face. “How could you. Vark is a beast but he’s also baby! Literally he’s like a year old.” The minion stoped struggling, looking at Varks face with sparkling wide eyes whispering a soft “baby” under its breath as Vark licks it face. The minion than throwing itself out of Voxs hand, hugging Vark tears streaming down its face as Vark licked his own face.</p><p>Vox turns to Sir Pentious smirking, pointing towards Vark and his minion. “You see no one can resist Varks charm!” Vox shouts, starting to walk inside the store with Sir Pentious who breathlessly laughs. “I guess he does have a certain charm to him. But I’m more curious about this ‘penny’ nickname you assigned to me.” Sir Pentious stated grabbing a basket with Vox. As Vox spins around lopsidedly smiling at Sir Pentious.</p><p> “Penny just suits you, and is easier to say than that title of Sir Pentious.” Vox states leading Sir Pentious to the clothing section. “Now first step of a sleep over is obviously pajamas!” Vox states looking around at all the clothes, gesturing at all them. Sir Pentious chuckles, he needs been in need of a set of night ware anyways. Sir Pentious finds a rack of fluffy robes looking them over intensely.</p><p> Vox looks at the robes in disgust rising his eye brows at Sir Pentious. “You really gonna ware a robe to a sleepover? You know what honestly I should have seen this coming.” Vox laughs, patting Sir Pentious on the back as Sir Pentious  proudly eyes up the robes.</p><p>Vox moves on to another rack opting to get a light blue hoodie and black shorts. While Sir Pentious takes  a golden robe with assets of dark green. Sir Pentious looked over Voxs clothes, pressing his lips together and furrowing his brows. “That’s quite a interesting choose for a overlord millionaire.” Sir Pentious said pointing at Voxs clothes, Vox shrugs scoffing.</p><p> “Really your gonna say that to me? The guy in the cheep hotel getting a lavish robe.” Vox said, leading Sir Pentious out of the clothes to the food section. As Sir Pentious gasps, putting his hand on his chest. “You should have expected that I’d get something to show how amazing I am. And what better way than the rods all the cool guys in movies ware.” Sir Pentious said, getting a hum and nod from Vox.</p><p> “Well when you put it like that it’s a little more understandable. Anyways what food do you want? personally I’m thinking classic chips and soda.” Vox said looking over all the snacks, Sir Pentious hummed nodding his head a little. “Yes! Pop and crisps will work wonderfully for our escapades!” Sir Pentious shouts, grabbing the items and placing them into his bag. Vox quickly pulling out his phone typing and gasping softly with a small ‘ohh’ before looking back at Sir Pentious.</p><p> “Cool, now all that we need are medical supplies for your hand... again. And I can set up my Voxflix account on your tv.” Vox saids, quickly heading off for the medical section with Sir Pentious. Once there Vox turned to Sir Pentious gently grabbing his hand, and looking over the damage. Vox took a deep breath firming his lips and squinting his eyes, before letting go of Sir Pentious hand and grabbing some medical supplies.</p><p> “Sorry, I didn’t mean to do that.” Vox states, looking away from Sir Pentious and rubbing his hands together. Sir Pentious rolls his eyes gently placing a hand on Voxs shoulder, smiling at him. “It’s alright. Touching you may not have been the best idea on my part. And I’ll tell you one thing for sure, this is absolutely nothing compared to the injury’s I sustain from weapons testing!” Sir Pentious shouts proudly, Vox furrows his brows staring at Sir Pentious. </p><p>“Why do you always forgive me so easily?” Vox asked looking over Sir Pentious, fidgeting with his sleeves. “Because we’re bro’s.” Sir Pentious states smiling wide, patting Vox on the back before walking ahead of him to the cheek out his hat attempting to wink at Vox.</p><p>Vox paused for a minute his screen brightening as he chuckles softly, muttering Sir Pentious words to himself before rushing to Sir Pentious eagerly. “So, got any movies you’ve been wanting to watch lately? I hear Lucifer is petty good.” Vox said, moving slightly closer to Sir Pentious.</p><p> “Oh! I’ve heard Lucifer as well! From Cherri and Angel in a fight of ours, it sounds like a grand idea!” Sir Pentious shouts as they walk outside the store. Both chuckling as they see the minion and Vark playing tag running frantically all over the parking lot, terrorizing demons and almost destroying numerous cars.</p><p> “Vark! Minion!” They both yell simultaneously, rushing over to the two Vox hopping on Vark putting Sir Pentious minion in his grocery basket. “Looks like someone had fun.” Vox states looking over Vark and the minion, holding out his hand to help pull Sir Pentious onto Vark.</p><p>All of them quickly rushing off again, this time their shouts being a mixture of laughter and enjoyment. Even Sir Pentious minion smiling through its terror. They halted in front of the wrecked doors to Sir Pentious hotel. Voxs eyes widening as he stared at the wreck looking over the three of them about to speak before Sir Pentious put his hand up. “You don’t need to know, lets just say someone was a little lost in their emotions.” Sir Pentious says hopping off Vark with Vox, his minion staying on and climbing on Varks head.</p><p> All of them heading to Sir Pentious room. His neighbors and land lord staring on with shock and awe. Sir Pentious unlocks his room, all of them having some trouble getting Vark though the door somehow squeezing him through, only breaking down the door and wall around it. </p><p>Vox puts his basket down heading over and applying his Voxflix account to the tv, as Sir Pentious grabs his rod and gets dressed in the bathroom coming out to see Vark and his minion dressed up in their own versions of nigh ware. his minion now only wearing it’s undershirt and head band, Vark wearing a blanket. Vox turned towards Sir Pentious his screen brightening as he whistles. </p><p>“Hey that actually looks really good on you!” Vox said looking over Sir Pentious as he rolled his eyes. Sir Pentious grabbed the medical supplies, beginning to fix his hand throwing Voxs clothes at him. Sir Pentious looked over at Vox when he heard movement, seeing Vox shirtless with  scars on his arms and chest. Sir Pentious felt heat rush his face as he quickly looked away. </p><p>“Why didn’t you go to the bathroom?!” Sir Pentious shouts, not moving his eyes away from his hand. “What? Why would I need to go to the bathroom when I can do it right here?” Vox asked pulling on his shorts, putting his striped clothes in his basket.</p><p>“Why!? It’s indecent to dress in front of others!” Sir Pentious shouts, face scarlet as Vox laughs. “Ok ya sure. You can turn around now by the way, I’m done. And bring the chips and soda over here I’ve been waiting to watch this baby for ages.” Vox said, grabbing the pillows and blankets off the bed throwing them on the ground in front of the bed. Vox sits down patting the spot next to him rapidly.</p><p>Sir Pentious sighs shaking his head grabbing the soda and chips before sitting next to Vox, Vark and his minion soon joining in laying in front of them. As the movie began many events transpired such as Vox throwing chips at Vark both of them trying to land it in his mouth.</p><p> Sir Pentious minion rolls up in the blanket raping itself up almost suffocating itself. Sir Pentious bangs his head on the bed while laughing. Sir Pentious minion cry’s into Varks tail. Vox criticizes the movie making fun of every minor detail chocking on his soda at one of Sir Pentious comments. Vark almost eating his blanket being stopped by Vox and encouraged by Sir Pentious minion.</p><p>By the time the credits roll, the blankets and pillows are layered with chips and crumbs. All of them fast asleep, body parts in tangled and laid out on each other. With only the sounds of the credits, Vark snores, and the snap of a camera to be heard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed this chapter! This where supposed to be two separate chapters but I got a little too motivated and ended up putting them together. Which is why it’s longer than usual, in case you were wondering!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After one of the best mornings for Vox and Sir Pentious, The day takes a turn for the worst.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>⚠️This chapter contains arguments, described toxic relationships, bets, and almost sexual activity. ⚠️</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sir Pentious drifts into consciousness with a load yawn and some movement from Vark. Sir Pentious opens his eyes letting out a yawn himself seeing Vox, his minion, and now Vark awake. Voxs handing out breakfast to everyone off a sliver tray. Giving Sir Pentious a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea, Vark a plate of meat and water, the  minion smaller pancakes and orange juice, than himself pancakes and coffee downing his pancakes in syrup and sugar. </p><p>Sir Pentious looks around bewildered at the now decently clean room, and delicious looking as well as smelling food. Turning his head with wide eyes at Vox Sir Pentious asks, “How did this all happen?” gesturing to the room and food. Vox laughs with a mouth full of food.</p><p> “What do you think happened, a fairy came? Your minion cleaned up by the time I was awake, than I took him down to the hotel lobby and ordered food for everyone. You woke up just in time with Vark.” Vox explains, shoveling more pancakes in his mouth as Sir Pentious minion poses proudly nodding to itself.</p><p> Sir Pentious felt a overwhelming warmth spread through him, tears pricking his eyes as he looked over Vox, Vark, and his minion all eating and smiling. Sir Pentious chuckles at how I’ll-mannered Vox and Vark are compared to his minion and him. Taking a bite of his warm breakfast Sir Pentious  finds it to be one of the most delicious things he’s eaten since he’s been in this cesspool, causing him to moan loudly.</p><p> Sir Pentious laughs smiling wide enough to take over his whole face. “Geez, don’t spill to much cream on your pancakes dude.” Vox snickers. Sir Pentious chuckles a little rising his brows. “You didn’t even get any cream how would I get some on my food?” Sir Pentious asks amusement in his tone, Vox eyes widen, opening and closing his mouth multiple times.</p><p> “You-You can’t be serious! You don’t get it?!” Vox shouts, screen starting to brighten up. Sir Pentious stared at Vox noticing with a warm face Voxs screen is also turning blue where his cheeks would be. Sir Pentious slowly leans closer to Vox softly touching and tracing the lower edge of his screen, looking closer at the bright blue as well as Voxs bright red eyes.</p><p>“No I honestly don’t why don’t you explain it to me.” Sir Pentious whispers, Vox breathlessly chuckles the blue brighting significantly. Sir Pentious leans even closer to Voxs face when he sees Voxs eyes begin to change. The irises changing to hearts, Vox gently touches and caresses Sir Pentious arm and waist as Sir Pentious tail begins to wrap around him and Vox, his other arm rubbing Voxs shoulder. Vark and Sir Pentious minion look to each other smiling. Before quietly leaving the room, Vark taking Sir Pentious left over food on the way out.</p><p>“You know I can show you, but you have to kiss me first.” Vox whispers, the two only inches apart. Sir Pentious gives his answer by pushing Vox closer with his tail, getting a surprised cut of gasp as Sir Pentious kisses Vox. He hummus at the smooth feel of Vox, the two pulling each other together more now chest to chest. </p><p>They slowly move back to breathe, touching their foreheads together and chuckling. Sir Pentious face heating bright red as he smiles even bigger. Vox smirks the hearts in his eyes almost taking over his whole eyes, his blue and bright screen becoming more controlled. </p><p>“Oh~ don’t get too hasty there.” Vox whispers, moving the hand on Sir Pentious waist lower. Sir Pentious eyes widen in realization, his tail wrapping more around them. Vox stops a moment to look at Sir Pentious. “You good with this?”  Vox asked getting a smile from Sir Pentious “your too crude, but yes I’m ‘down Bro.’” Sir Pentious said, getting a deep sigh from Vox. “You and your bro talk.” Vox whispers, pulling Sir Pentious into another kiss.</p><p> </p><p>The kiss abruptly ended by Sir Pentious minion yelling and Vark ponding on the floor. Causing Sir Pentious and Vox to jump, Vox heart eyes slowly leavening as he grows at the minion. “What?” The minion jumps. Sir Pentious sighs slowly moving away from Vox to look at his minion. </p><p>“I-I was showing Vark around and we saw a picture of all us on the news.” The minion said shaking. Vox rolls his eyes as Sir Pentious smirks widely, quickly and hastily rushing to the tv turning to channel 666. Vox goes over to Vark making sure he drank all his water, looking over the time. As News 666 begins they display a photo of Vox, Sir Pentious , Vark, and the minion all curled up together,  Vox and Sir Pentious especially close.</p><p>Sir Pentious looks to where his door would be, sending a chill down his spin. Vox looks at the screen quickly looking away muttering to himself “two in one day huh.” Sir Pentious looks at Vox before back at the tv when kill joy starts to speak. “Looks like the overlord Vox is rebounding from the other overlord Valentino! Wonder what kind of moves ‘Sir Pentious’ had to get to bed a overlord!” Kill joy shouts. </p><p>“I wonder if theirs a video of what they did on the ground.” Tom mutters getting a mug of coffee smashed on his genitals. Causing both Vox and Sir Pentious to wince. Kill joy laughs “Well Tom maybe you should ask that shark and egg. They probably got enough dick for a lifetime!” Kill joy shouts, causing Vox to turn off the tv.</p><p> “I swear Kaydee is on her last day with the kind of shit she pulls.” Vox state sighing and turning to Sir Pentious. “Sorry the media is gonna be on your tail for at least a month with this. I’ll stick around a while longer so we can give the first story together and I can take the led. Which means we should all get cleaned up for the day.” Vox states, grabbing his normal suit and handing Sir Pentious his. </p><p>Sir Pentious nods, he needs to clean up after hearing Kaydee anyways. Sir Pentious took a shower and got cleaned up, dressed he opens the door to see Vox dressed and ready to head off. Vark and his egg standing off to the side. Vox looks over Sir Pentious small hearts appearing again in his eyes before quickly disappearing again.</p><p>“Your minion will be babysitting Vark when we’re gone, I don’t want them to get swarmed by questions and people you know?” Vox asked, softly petting Vark and rubbing the egg on the head. Sir Pentious glances at the two nodding. “Yes, I think that would be for the best.” </p><p>Vox smiles walking over to where the door is, pertaining there’s a door and opening it for Sir Pentious gesturing for him to go though. Sir Pentious chuckles, “Why thank you fellow gentleman.” Sir Pentious said, Vox smiles wide following him out the door. “What an honor coming from such a honorable gentleman such as yourself.” Vox saids bowing a little. </p><p>Sir Pentious face heats up as he proudly adjusts his suit and flips his hod. “Know me so well don’t we?” Sir Pentious said cheekily, nudging Voxs shoulder. Vox huffs, “look there’s only so much a man can do after looking at a ass like yours.” Vox stated, Sir Pentious gasps hissing at Vox.</p><p> “I take back my gentleman compliment I was clearly mistaken.” Sir Pentious saids, face burning. Vox laughs, “awww maybe next time then.” Vox said, as they leave the hotel. They continue chatting along in their walk, Vox looking around titling his head. “Is something wrong?” Sir Pentious asks beginning to look around as well. </p><p>“It’s just no ones taking pictures or trying to ask questions, maybe I was overthinking the whole thing.” Vox said fidgeting with his suits sleeves. Sir Pentious gently grabs Voxs hand holding it and giving a tight squeeze. “Hey I’m sure it’s alright we can handle it if it comes.” Sir Pentious states, not letting go of Voxs as he nods. Voxs eyes almost has hearts take over as he looks at their intangible hands, letting Sir Pentious lead the way the rest of the walk. </p><p>Once at the front of work Sir Pentious gives Voxs hand one last squeeze before letting go and opening the door for Vox. Vox giggles before winking, walking in grabbing Sir Pentious hand with a twirl Vox bends down kisses it with a tingling shock. “Why thank you penny.” Vox saids, Sir Pentious blush’s giggle a little to himself. </p><p>“I need to think of a nickname to assign you to keep up aren’t I?” Sir Pentious asked already brainstorming nicknames. “I would say you could use Voxxy but that’s mine and you already took something you need to return.” Vox and Sir Pentious froze at the voice. Sir Pentious looking up and Vox turning around quickly to see Valentino next to Sir Pentious boss. </p><p>Sir Pentious boss was holding a stake of cash smirking at Sir Pentious. Vox takes a deep breath growing, “I’m not ‘something’ that needs to be returned Valentino. I told you we’re done. Now you can leave and let penny get to work.” Vox states, tugging Sir Pentious into the store with him walking past Valentino.</p><p> “Oh, you mean the work of wining a bet to befriend you?” Valentino asked smugly, causing Vox to pause and Sir Pentious eyes to widen as he looks over his boss. “What?” Vox whispers letting go of Sir Pentious and turning to Valentino. </p><p>Valentino smirks, “That snake and his boss had a bet that if he befriended you or more, he could get out of his contract.” Valentino states walking closer to Vox. Vox looks down before shaking his head looking up at Val. “Ya right, I’ll just believe you with no evidence.” Vox states rolling his eyes glancing at Sir Pentious.</p><p> “Ok than whatever you say Voxxy.” Valentino saids, nodding his head at Sir  Pentious boss. Sir Pentious boss quickly grabbed a box and put it on the desk handing Valentino a DVD. Valentino gives the DVD to Vox almost feeling like a trap. Valentino turns to Sir Pentious. “Looks like you have a decision to make you can confess or have Vox play the tape.” Valentino said, smiling down at sir Pentious. </p><p>Vox look at Sir Pentious his brows furrowed, tightly holding the desk. Sir Pentious felt guilt being to crush him to a nauseating degree, his stomach dropping. After a long pause Sir Pentious slithers closer to Vox facing him, looking over to the side of Voxs head. “I-I wass just trying-</p><p>  “Trying? Trying to what?! Use me to get something!?” Vox shouts glaring at Sir Pentious. Sir Pentious felt sick unable to look at Vox. “N-no it’s just becoming friends with a overlord has benefits.” Sir Pentious whispers rubbing his arms. “Right because why be my friend if you can’t get anything from it. I mean you get to be friends with a ‘overlord’ who cares about the Vox part.” Vox saids walking back from Sir Pentious.</p><p> Valentino places his hands on Vox shoulders, leaning over next to the side of his screen. “I care about the Vox part Voxxy.” Valentino whispers, letting go as Vox shoves him off. Vox glares viciously at Valentino and Sir Pentious . “We’re going to watch the DVD.” Vox states, his screen going black as the desk was corrupted by blue zigging lines.</p><p> Sir Pentious finches at the demand, reaching out to Vox only to stop and bring his hand back half way. Valentino raises a eyebrow at Vox, shrugging as Voxs screen shows the surveillance tape of Sir Pentious and his boss deal. Everyone going ghostly silence watching the tape. The tape however didn’t reach the end as at the last minute it quickly glitches back to Voxs face. </p><p> </p><p>Sir Pentious stares at Vox cautiously ready for Voxs electric wrath, his hod and head down with a shanking almost crying hat. Valentino smirks at Sir Pentious boss throwing her more cash. There was no movement from Vox except his antennas slumping and his eyes flashing a pair of broken hearts that quickly disappeared. </p><p>Sir Pentious throat felt dry, his breath heavy as he slowly ranched out again not making it to Vox as Valentino pulls Vox to him. Valentino tilts Voxs screen up a pair of hands going to Voxs waist and lower back. Valentino leans down bringing one of Voxs hands to his cheeks. “Voxxy this is why no one else Is good for you, everyone else will just use you or leave the moment you don’t live up to their idea of you. Do you really think anyone well stay like me?” Valentino said, caressing Voxs screen gently. </p><p>Vox looks up at Valentino, wordlessly moving his hand from Valentinos face before quickly moving it back across his face. Sir Pentious and his boss watch in horror as Valentino’s head snaps to the side with a loud smack. “I told you we’re done. Get out.” Vox states shoving Valentino off him. Valentino eyes widen as he growls caressing his red turning cheek, glaring at Vox before widening his eyes with tears. “Vo-Vox h-how- </p><p>“oh cut the crap Valentino! You always say shit like ‘oh but I’m good, I’m better.’ Only to get upset the moment I’m not doing what you want! It’s always Vox do this, Vox do that, Vox get me this! Than you pull the crying card when I dont! I’m done with your shit Valentino for good!” Vox shouts, breathing heavily tears coming to his own eyes as he glares hatefully at Valentino. </p><p>“Oh ya I’m the bad guy! Says the guy who the moment we break up gets with the first person willing to give you a free blowjob!” Valentino shouts back fist tightly clenched. Vox starts emitting volts of electricity, gesturing to Sir Pentious widely.</p><p> “We weren’t together! Maybe if you had common sense you could understand the media makes shit up! I’ve been our this relationship for months now Valentino I just can’t love you anymore! It’s been going on longer than it ever should!” Vox shouts, the light flickering. </p><p>“You just found someone to replace me! No one else will ever put up with your crap! For fucks sack Vox the only reason that snake is around you is personal benefit! You’d understand that if you get your flat face out your ass already!” Valentino shouts glaring at Sir Pentious, Sir Pentious trembles from being so close to the fight, close to praying for no blood. </p><p>“You know what no! Im done even looking at you! Get out.” Vox states pointing to the doors. “I came here to get you back! I’m not leaving empty handed Vox.” Valentino states, grabbing Voxs hand. Before quickly backing up and letting go of Voxs hand with a yelp as Vox shocks his hand.</p><p> “Fuck! What the hell is wrong with you!” Valentino shouts holding his hand, snarling at Vox. “Just fucking listen to me and level! I’ll drag your ass out if you don’t!” Vox shouts, stomping his foot as the electricity become larger burning the ground. The lights in the store permanently turning off, Valentino steps back glaring and growling at Vox and Sir Pentious.</p><p>“Fine. You’ll just come back later anyways.” Valentino states to Vox, swiftly leavening the store and flipping Vox off. Sir Pentious sighs shakily and rubs his eyes, taking labored breaths. Vox takes a shaking deep breath, squinting down and hold his screen. “Fu-fuck.” Vox whispers incoherently to himself. Vox chuckles in between hiccups and shaky breaths before getting up to face Sir Pentious</p><p>“W-well you got-got what you nee-needed, no need to ta- be-  see each other anymore.” Vox said, his voice glitching and jumbling words. Sir Pentious felt like the ground opened under him, his body trembling more in what could only be dread. “Wait W-we can f-fix this Vox pl-please.” Sir Pentious pleads, his hat beginning to cry. </p><p>Vox shook his head, “no-no not right now yo-you can’t. I-I jus-just can’t. G-good- goodbye Pentious.” Vox said barley above a whisper, quickly leaving the store and Sir Pentious behind. Sir Pentious felt tears roll down his face as he looked at the doors. </p><p>“Wow. Ok umm… tha-that was something.” Sir Pentious boss said clearing her throat. Sir Pentious turned to his boss, unable to say anything other than a small “why?” Sir Pentious boss looked away. “You won the bet, he gave me enough money to keep my store.” She said, looking over the money. Sir Pentious could only feel regret, wishing he never made that bet. </p><p>His boss sighed walking over to Sir Pentious and handing him stacks and stacks of cash. “There you go all I had. You can leave the store for good now.” She said, waving Sir Pentious off as she went through the door behind the desk one last time. Sir Pentious held the money, it was more than enough to get his blimp back with more minions. Sir Pentious  however could not feel any joy at the idea, nothing but dread and regret where coiled in his stomach.</p><p>Sir Pentious stood still looking down at the money, robotically slithering out the door and down the street before jumping and rapidly blinking at a bright flash. “Hey did ya get that money so you would cover for Vox?” Someone had shouted, accompanied by multiple more flashes. “Sex in front of pets huh?” “Are you and vox together.” Someone else had asked. “Why did Vox just run out?”</p><p> As more and more questions and flashes came Sir Pentious could barely slither away as he ran home. huffing and puffing as he got to his room with tear tracks from his eyes.. Sir Pentious stoped at the entrance to his room as he saw his minion kicking its legs on the bed humming a tune. The minion look at Sir Pentious smiling wide, “boss man! I accomplished my babysitting! Varky left just a little bit ago when the lights went out!”  The egg shouts proudly. Sir Pentious didn’t respond, he just set the money on the desk. </p><p>“Whoa! Boss man where did you get so much money!” His minion shout,  bouncing on the bed. “Minion I’ll tell you later. Just please stop talking.” Sir Pentious Said sounding like a walking corpse. shedding his suit jacket and letting himself fall on the bed face first, Sir Pentious slowly blinks at his now almost pitch black of his vision. </p><p>His minion sat down next to him leanings on the side of Sir Pentious head wiping his hats tears. “Boss man you wanna hear what me and Varky did?” The minion asked softly. Sir Pentious sighed gesturing sloppily  with his hand for the minion to continue. </p><p>“Well! First we ran all around the hotel going from one hallway to the next. Than when we where turning a corner on the first floor we heard the owner talking about a picture. I of course being trained by the great Sir Pentious investigated and found out he was talking about that picture of us on the news! Said he gave it to the news for a bunch of money can you believe it!” His minion said, trying and slightly succeeding in making the story dramatic.</p><p> Sir Pentious chuckles weakly at the story, trying not to give too much of his mind to that picture. “And than when we where eating chips we found near someone’s room the lights went out! Vark smelled around looking worried about something before running out and not too long after you rushed in!” The minion continues, Sir Pentious feeling the movement of his minions hands at each word. </p><p>His minion and Vark really where getting along with each other, it’s not gonna like the news is it. Sir Pentious thought tears coming to his eyes. Maybe he can fix it…ya!  Vox didn’t say they could never after all just not right now! Ya..I’ll just give him some space and I can fix it! Than maybe I can see those hearts come back in full, and never break again. Maybe this time I can say I love you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>